Sousei No Onmouji: A Different Resolution
by Naruto aguero
Summary: Rokuro no perdió su voluntad luego de la Tragedia de Hiinatsuki, en cambio, se decidió a eliminar a cada Kegare que aparezca frente a él, junto a un ser que no sabe si es aliado o enemigo. Rokuro mas serio y fuerte, RokuroxBenio M por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

**1/1/2019**

-Dialogo humano-

 _-Recuerdos-_

 **-Encantamientos y dialogo no Humano-**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El encuentro**

Las llamas danzaban en una fría noche, entre las ruinas de lo que antes fue un bello dormitorio, se hallaba un niño, con su mente divagando entre el presente y el pasado.

 _-Yo sere el Onmyouji mas fuerte-_

-Lo siento... Tetsuji... Tatsuya-

 _-Ya lo veras, yo seré el que se convierta en el mas fuerte y exorcizare a todos los Kegare-_

-...Kacchan, Ami...-

 _-Eso lo veremos, Rokuro-_

-...Hikari... Yuna... Lo siento _-_

 _-Claro que si Yuto-_

-(¿"El Onmyouji mas fuerte"?)- Pensó mientras las lagrimas brotaban sin freno desde sus ojos, el niño sujetaba su brazo derecho, el cual era... monstruoso. Era una enorme garra roja con lineas doradas, era del doble del tamaña de un brazo normal y, llegando al codo, tenia unas protuberancias en forma de cuernos, el cual junto a algunas lineas amarillas formaban una tétrica cara demoniaca -Estúpido, idiota- Encorvandose, se maldecía a si mismo mientras golpeaba el suelo con ambos puños -Si no fuera tan débil... Si solo hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte- Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraban, con la imagen del lugar que fue su hogar completamente destruido como un eterno recordatorio de ese día.

 **-(Devorar... Mas Poder... Devorar)-**

* * *

Lentamente, en una obscura habitación, un joven castaño de ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón despertaba, ligeras lagrimas escapaban por la comisura de sus ojos. Restregando su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, borro cualquier prueba de existencia de dichas gotas de agua.

Este era Emnadou Rokuro, el sobreviviente de la "Tragedia de Hinatsuki", y, actualmente, uno de los actuales residentes del Dormitorio Seika.

Él quedó recostado en su cama, mirando su brazo derecho, un brazo completamente normal. Entonces se levanto, despojándose de su sudada camiseta, últimamente hacia un calor increible. En su torso podían verse ligeras cicatrices, algunas de cortes, pero una en particular, ubicada debajo de su costillar izquierdo, parecía mas bien la marca de garras de algún animal o bestia. Ignorando esa vista tan conocida por él, se coloco una camiseta negra, unos pantalones a juego y una sudadera gris, en conjunto con sus zapatillas. Viendo su despertador, eran las 5:30 am.

Fue hacia un baúl, del cual saco dos pequeños estuches, adheridos a lo que parecía ser un cinturón, el cual lleno de papeles con ciertos kanjis escritos. Esos eran talismanes, sus funciones eran variadas y su calidad era notable. También tomo lo que parecía ser un puñal hecho completamente de algún tipo de piedra. Se coloco el cinturón con los "Porta-talismanes" (No recuerdo si tienen un nombre propio pero los llamare asi... es mas facil que buscar) y coloco la "piedra" en lo que parecía ser una funda hecha exactamente para ello.

En silencio, para no despertar a nadie, salio de su habitación, pasando por un pasillo de madera y bajando unas escaleras, salio de una casa de dos pisos antes de comenzar a correr, inconsciente de que un hombre anciano junto a tres jóvenes unos años mayores a él lo veían.

Estos eran Zenkichi Otomi, encargado del dormitorio, Ryogo Nagitsuji, el mayor de los cuatro jóvenes, Atsushi y Shinnosuke, dos jóvenes un par de años mayores a Rokuro. Los cuatro se hallaban mirando como Rokuro marchaba, todos con cierto nivel de preocupación, aunque Atsushi intentaba disfrazar su preocupación con molestia.

-Ahí va, haciendo siempre lo mismo- Comento, recibiendo un asentimiento de Shinnosuke -Deberian hablar con él- Dijo antes de voltear y volver a su habitación, sabia que el mocoso volvería en unas horas, apestando a sudor y con heridas que él mismo trataría solo y después intentaría aparentar que nada sucedió, como había dicho, eso sucedía siempre, día tras día lo mismo, por lo que solo fue a dormir mientras maldecía el calor que hacia últimamente.

-Ryogo- Llamo Shinnosuke, logrando que su amigo dejara de mirar la calle ya vacía -Tú eres el mas cercano a Rokuro, deberías hablar con él. No es bueno que siga escapando todos los días-

-(Suspiro) Lo intento sabes?, Pero... no es fácil, él... Simplemente no me deja ayudarlo a entrar en razón. Ya no es el niño que una vez me vio como su hermano mayor- Un notable sentimiento de nostalgia y culpa envolvían sus palabras, mientras miraba de nuevo a la calle, imaginando al joven que acababa de irse correr hacia él como cuando solo era un niño.

-Te equivocas- Dijo de repente el anciano, llamando la atención de los jóvenes -Ese niño sigue ahí, solo necesita ayuda para volver a salir... El peso de los muertos es demasiado grande para unos hombros tan pequeños- Los tres hombres simplemente bajaron la cabeza y volvieron a sus habitaciones, al igual que el chico que se mantuvo en el pasillo aun cuando había dicho que volvería primero a la suya.

* * *

- **Puerta a Magano Kyuu Kyuu** **Nyo Ritsuryo** [La traducción del anime es "Ven de Inmediato" y en el manga lo tradujeron como "Activate ahora mismo"pero me gusta mas así] **-** Exclamo Enmadou Rokuro, lanzando uno de sus talismanes al aire, el cual se convirtió en un enorme circulo de energía dorada, que luego se transformó en una puerta de luz, la cual el joven atravesó, mirando lo que cualquier persona normal fácilmente confundiría con el infierno... Y tal ves no estaría tan equivocado.

Magano es un mundo alternativo con la apariencia de una tierra estéril y ruinas de edificios. Aquí, las emociones negativas de los seres humanos se reúnen y crean a las bestias conocidas como "Kegares", unos monstruos cuyo exterminio era encomendado a los exorcistas.

Los exorcistas eran personas capaces de utilizar la energía Yang, energía que purificaba a los Kegare, destruyendolos definitivamente.

Mirando aburrido el lúgubre paisaje, Rokuro se volteo, oyendo las características "risas" emitidas por los Kegare. Los Kegare(Impureza) eran monstruos de piel oscura, tenían una marca similar al símbolo numérico [#] en el pecho o el estómago. A veces su apariencia asemejaba a la de de insectos o animales, otras, en cambio, tenían una apariencia semi-humana. Con calma, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, tomando la "piedra con forma de daga" para luego lanzarla sobre él mientras con su otra mano tomaba uno de los talismanes y lo lanzaba frente a él, el talismán se activo, convirtiéndose en una inscripción hecha de energía pura. Tomo la piedra y la empujo en la inscripción, la cual la envolvió convirtiendo la roca en una espada del mismo largo que su brazo. Esa era una de las muchas armas que utilizaban los Onmyouji, armas especialmente creadas para activarse con la energía Yang de los talismanes.

Clavando la espada en el suelo, tomo otros tres talismanes y los lanzo al aire frente a él viendo como los encantamientos se manifestaban mientras él colocaba su mano derecha frente a su rostro con los dedos pulgar, indice y medio levantados[Como si hiciera una pistola con la mano, solo que apuntando hacia arriba].

 **-Go Wanfu (Talismán de poder** **) León destructor de Rocas Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** El Go Wanfu era un encantamiento que dota al usuario una fuerza muy superior a la del humano promedio, centrándose en los brazos. Él extendió su brazo derecho, el cual fue envuelto por el encantamiento al igual que el izquierdo **-Ida Tenfu (Talismán de Velocidad) Velocidad Divina Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Este era un encantamiento que amplifica la velocidad de quien lo porte, el encantamiento envolvió las piernas de Rokuro - **Kon Goufu (Talismán de Diamante) Vestimenta Adamantina Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Ofrece una protección que un Kegare normal no podría atravesar, envolviendo el torso del usuario.

Una vez recitado los encantamientos. Tomo de nuevo su espada y desapareció de la vista de los Kegare, apareciendo frente al primero, al cual atravesó de lada a lado con su espada, viendo como este desaparecía para seguir con el siguiente, al cual levanto del suelo de una patada antes de realizar un corte vertical, partiendo al Kegare en dos. Tres Kegare se lanzaron contra él, pero Rokuro se agacho, evitando los brazos del primero, al cual golpeo con fuerza en medio de lo que seria su torso, levantandolo unos metros en el aire, para así escapar por la abertura a tiempo para evitar una mordida del segundo, el tercero reacciono a tiempo y se lanzo contra él, pero solo encontró su espada clavándose entre sus ojos, acabando con su existencia. Enmadou se alejo, llendo a una llanura vacía de lo que posiblemente, en su mundo, sea algún parque, los Kegare siguiéndole de cerca. De un salto, se situó en medio de esta con los Kegare no muy lejos de él, contó alrededor de 15. Con una sonrisa, golpeo el suelo, tomando un puñado de rocas mientras recitaba un corto encantamiento y lanzaba un talismán frente a él, nutriendo las rocas en su mano con energía **-Rekkun Madan(Balas Desgarradoras de Vació) Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Con su pulgar, lanzaba las rocas a gran velocidad, golpeando a los Kegare en la cabeza o el torso, a algunos les daba en los brazos, desgarrando las extremidades y atravezando todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

De los 15 Kegare que lo perseguían, solo 7 de ellos habían sobrevivido, dos de ellos carecían de alguna extremidad, pero aun así continuaban su ataque.

 **-(Dejar... de jugar Rokuro... ¡Tener Hambreee!)-** Gruño una voz en la cabeza del castaño, haciendo que este suspirara y sacara del bolsillo de su pantalón un talismán completamente negro.

-(Sabes que no puedo depender de ti, debo luchar por mi mismo también)- Renegó el castaño antes de alzar el talismán y extender su brazo derecho - **Devora, Purifica-** Exclamo, sobre su brazo apareció un encantamiento, el cual con lentitud se desprendió de este y desapareció, apareciendo de repente en el talismán **-Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Entonces, su brazo fue rodeado de energía, cambiando su forma de manera descomunal, ahora, su brazo derecho era una enorme garra roja con lineas doradas, era del doble del tamaña de un brazo normal y, llegando al codo, tenia unas protuberancias en forma de cuernos, el cual junto a algunas lineas amarillas formaban una tétrica cara demoniaca. Apretó su puño, viendo como los Kegare sobrevivientes daban un paso atrás, asustados del aura que su nuevo brazo exudaba.

-Itadakimasu/ **Itadakimasu-** Murmuraron ambos en sincronía antes de que Rokuro se lanzara de frente contra los Kegare, quienes no vieron otra alternativa mas que atacar al humano con brazo monstruoso.

* * *

 **Mas tarde: Dormitorio Seika**

Rokuro volvió al dormitorio sin daños aparentes, solo algo de tierra en sus ropas, ignoro las miradas preocupadas del anciano y de Ryogo y fue a su habitación a buscar su uniforme para luego ir a tomarse una ducha. Una vez hecho eso, comió junto a los demás en silencio, agradeciendo su comida antes de partir a la escuela.

En el camino, se desvió para comprar un refresco, tomándolo tranquilo mientras seguía su camino, pasando por un puente cuando sintió una agradable brisa, alzando la cabeza al cielo con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que murió en cuanto noto a una chica pelinegra caer inconsciente junto a él, por puro instinto, se lanzo al agua, intentando rescatar a la chica, la busco desesperado bajo el agua, pero, al no encontrarla, emergió, viendo que ella se encontraba en la orilla.

-(En qué momento llego a la orilla?)- Pensaba sorprendido mientras nadaba hacia la orilla. Nadar no era lo que mejor se le daba pero en un arrollo con poca corriente como esa no tenia problema alguno para llegar a la orilla.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver como su mochila se iba con la corriente, eso lo alarmo un poco pero, de momento, la chica era mas importante.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de su uniforme, estrujandola para sacarle el agua. Ella no le respondió, simplemente estaba haciendo lo mismo con su falda, Rokuro no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, quedando mudo por un momento -(Ella es... muy linda)- Pensó, la chica no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente saco un papel completamente mojado del bolsillo de su falda y se lo tendió al oji-rojo, quien lo agarro extrañado.

Abriéndolo, vio que lo antes hubiera sido un mapa poco especifico, sin nombres de calles ni direcciones, solo un punto marcado con una estrella, lo que debía ser su destino, pero ahora era casi ilegible, la tinta con la que estaba dibujado se había corrido, haciendo aun mas difícil el guiarse por él.

-(Quien demonios haría un mapa tan poco confiable?)- Se pregunto extrañado, mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, una anciana estornudaba, tal vez Benio-sama estaba pensando en ella.

-¿Estas perdida?- Pregunto, la chica asintió -¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar aquí?- Ofreció, la chica volvió a asentir -(Supongo que esta bien, de todas formas ya no puedo ir a la escuela)- Pensó, comenzando a caminar -Por tu uniforme no eres de aquí ¿Acabas de mudarte?- La chica volvió a asentir. Le extrañaba que no halla dicho nada, por un momento, Rokuro pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo -Acaso... ¿No puedes hablar?- Pregunto algo preocupado, después de todo, ese podía ser un tema delicado para la chica.

Pero esta solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que cayera una gota en la nuca del castaño -Entonces?- Pregunto.

-Hablar... Cansa- El castaño no dijo nada, solo la vio con una cara de poker antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

 **-(Mi... agradar)-** Resonó la gruesa voz dentro de la mente de Rokuro, quien solo gruño dentro de su mente -(Olvidalo, ya tengo suficiente contigo, no quiero escuchar a alguien mas hablar así)- No era que le molestara la forma de hablar de la chica, era solo que era demasiado similar a la voz que resonaba en su cabeza como para querer escucharla fuera de ella.

* * *

 **Media Hora después**

Estaban perdidos.

Rokuro había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para leer el mapa, prácticamente adivinando hacia donde debían ir, pero eso no había servido para nada, en ese momento, estaban sentados en un banco mientras Rokuro suspiraba mirando a la chica a su lado. Había intentado preguntar a algunas personas en el camino pero el mapa era ilegible por lo que siguieron intentando.

-Ahora que lo pienso, en las estaciones usualmente hay mapas- Comento, una sonrisa sonrisa lentamente surco sus labios mientras se levantaba ya con ánimos renovados -¡Vamos!- Exclamo contento. Contrario a su entusiasmo, la chica mantenía su mirada plana, limitándose a asentir mientras él la veía con una gota de sudor en su cien -(Que manera de matar el ambiente)- Pensó, comenzando a caminar cuando sintió un tirón en su manga, volteando, vio a la pelinegra sujetar su manga, antes de que pudiera preguntar que sucedía, ella señalo una tienda de dulces al otro lado de la calle -Tienes hambre?- Ella asintió -Tienes dinero?- Ella negó -Quieres que yo te compre?- Ella volvió a asentir.

Rokuro sujeto el puente de su nariz. Había sido así todo el viaje, solo había podido obtener su nombre, Adashino Benio, no le dijo a que vino a la ciudad, si vino con alguien, ni siquiera de donde venia, en parte era entendible, eran completos desconocidos, ¡Pero al menos tenia que decirle a donde iban!.

-Esta bien- Dijo rendido, no quería comenzar una discusión donde solo él hablaría, eso se veria patético -Mientras que solo sean algunos- Dijo, yendo junto a Benio a la tienda.

* * *

-¡DIJE ALGUNOS!- Grito, después de todo, le había dado su cartera a Benio mientras él usaba el baño del local, volviendo solo para encontrar a la pelinegra con un plato repleto de Ohagi[Un dulce de arroz bañado con frijoles rojos dulces], comiéndolo con una cara de felicidad que solo lo molesto mas, sobretodo cuando vio junto a ella su cartera[Cartera, Billetera o como sea que ustedes les digan, es donde guardan la plata] completamente vacía -(Mi mesada)- Pensó abatido, apenas había recibido ese dinero y una completa extraña se lo había gastado en dulces.

Grrrr

Rokuro sujeto su estomago, el cual renegaba por alimento -Creo que tomare uno- Dijo, acercando la mano cuando Benio le dio un manotazo, alejando el plato con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Fu!-[Es el sonido que hace un gato al bufar]

-¡"Fu" Ni que nada! ¡¿Acaso no fue mi dinero el que gastaste?!- Exclamaba molesto.

* * *

Al final, no había podido comer ningun Ohagi, ahora se limitaba a caminar unos pasos frente a Benio, quien tenia una sonrisa satisfecha que él intentaba ignorar para no explotar y dejarla que se perdiera por la ciudad [Eso si que es paciencia O-O].

Tal era su molestia que ignoro a un par de niños que iban en bicicleta, pasando junto a él. Tomando una corta respiración volteo el rostro -¿Puedes decirme por qué caíste del...- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ambos sintieron una familiar presión que hizo que ambos tensaran por completo sus cuerpos. Rokuro llevo su mano a su espalda, esperando tomar su mochila, donde guardaba sus talismanes, pero entonces recordó que había caído al rió, chasqueo la lengua mientras movía su mano a un bolsillo secreto, colocado en su chaqueta, donde sintió su talismán negro, si bien ese talismán no le serviría en ese momento, era mejor no perderlo.

 **-...Kyuu Kyuu** **Nyo Ritsuryo-** Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y volteo la cabeza para ver como, a su espalda, Benio lanzaba un talismán al aire, el cual los tranporto a Magano.

-¿Tú eres una/Kyaahhh- Olvidando lo que iba a decir, Rokuro volteo la vista, viendo a la niña que había pasado junto a él en el suelo, sujetando a su hermano, quien estaba herido de gravedad, frente a ella había un gran Kegare, parecía reirse de ella mientras acercaba su repugnante boca a la niña, a punto de devorarla. Antes de que Rokuro pudiera actuar, Benio se había lanzado hacia ellos, sacando de su bolso dos talismanes, los lanzo frente a ella, que se activaron a algunos metros del Kegare, mientras tomaba dos espadas y las lanzaba hacia ellos, por ultimo, tomando una mascara de su bolso y colocandola en su rostro, sin dejar de correr. Las espadas atravesaron los encantamientos, adoptando su verdadera forma antes de clavarse en la cabeza del Kegare, el cual grito de dolor mientras Benio saltaba para tomar las empuñaduras de las espadas y se impulsaba con el cuerpo del Kegare para dar un giro, rebanando limpiamente su cabeza.

-(Ella... Es una Onmyouji)- Pensó Rokuro, sorprendido por la rápida reacción de la chica.

-Estas... Bien?- Pregunto Benio, la niña estaba por hablar antes de que, del suelo, emergieran una gran cantidad de Kegares, "riéndose" mientras la niña negaba en llanto.

Sin perder tiempo, la pelinegra lanzo cuatro talismanes frente a ella.

 **-Go Wanfu (Talismán de poder** **) León destructor de Rocas Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Benio extendió su brazo derecho, el cual fue envuelto con el encantamiento junto al izquierdo **-Ida Tenfu (Talismán de Velocidad) Velocidad Divina Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** El encantamiento envolvió sus piernas **-Kon Goufu (Talismán de Diamante) Vestimenta Adamantina Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Su torso fue envuelto con el encantamiento protector - **Seidou Dokufu(Amuleto de Lectura de Movimiento) Vista de la Calamidad-** Este era un encantamiento que da al usuario una mejor visión cinética de los ataques enemigos. Lo cual le permite prevenirlos y actuar en consecuencia, ya sea para esquivar o contraatacar.

-¡¿Seis talismanes al mismo tiempo?!- Dijo/Pregunto sorprendido Rokuro. Usar encantamientos en conjunto era algo extremadamente difícil, él mismo podía usar eficientemente 4 talismanes, incluso 5, pero su efectividad en combate era menor porque tenia que estar pendiente de que no se desactivaran, algo que tenia que mejorar. Ver a alguien de su edad poder usar 6 encantamientos conjuntos era algo sorprendente.

Benio vio a todos los Kegare a su alrededor, agachándose mientras tendía las espadas a sus lados **-Izayoi Higan No Mai(Danza de 16 Días en el Nirvana)** [En el anime es "Danza en el Umbral de la Iluminación", pero me baso mas que nada en el Manga si que quedara así] **-** Tomando un leve impulso, ella desapareció de la vista de los Kegare. Desde donde estaba, Rokuro podía verla moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, dejando solamente una estela de energía verde marino detrás de ella, mientras rebanaba uno por uno a los Kegare. En cuestión de segundos, mas de una decena de Kegares habían sido exorcizados por la pelinegra, quien freno junto a la niña, quitandose la mascara.

-Eres increible- Benio se sobresalto al oír la voz de Rokuro, volteando a verlo sorprendida.

-Tú, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida, viendo como una de las venas sobresalía en la frente de Rokuro.

-¡PORQUE TÚ ME ARRASTRASTE AQUÍ!- Grito molesto el castaño -No quería venir a Magano- Murmuro, viendo con molestia el cielo rojo sobre su cabeza.

-Tú sabes de Magano?- Pregunto sorprendida Benio.

-O-oigan- Llamando la atención de ambos, la niña los miraba con los ojos llorosos -Ayuden a mi Oni-chan, por favor- Al verla, Benio rápidamente olvido lo dicho por Rokuro, concentrándose en usar un talismán con encantamiento curativo para sanar al niño, el cual recupero la conciencia y fue rápidamente abrazado por su hermana.

-Tú, no solo sabes que es este lugar, sino que hasta pareces tranquilo al estar aqui, dime, eres un... ?!- Antes de completar su pregunta, del suelo detrás de ellos surgió un enorme Kegare, su tamaño no se comparaba a nada que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto antes.

Este Kegare era fácilmente tan grande como una casa, la parte inferior era similar a la de una araña, mientras que la superior tenia una forma humanoide. Cuatro grandes patas mantenían su desproporcionado cuerpo en el aire, ademas contaba con tres pares de manos pares de manos, un par era casi tan grande como sus patas, mientras que los otros dos eran mas pequeños , ubicados cerca de su cabeza. La cual poseía tres ojos cuyos parpados parecían estar cocidos y una boca con solo dos incompletas hileras de dientes, los cuales eran completamente negros. Benio y Rokuro lo veían con algo de sorpresa en sus miradas, nunca habían enfrentado a un Kegare tan grande, era raro verlos en una ciudad pequeña como esa. Por otro lado los niños estaban seriamente asustados, lo unico que querian era correr hacia sus padres y olvidar esta pesadilla.

Reaccionando rápido, Rokuro tomo a la niña y una de las espadas de la pelinegra, mientras que Benio sujeto al niño y tomo su otra espada del suelo, sujetándola con sus dientes. Benio tomo a Rokuro de su chaqueta, dando un gran salto para alejarse de la criatura, lo que ninguno esperaba era que el Kegare usará uno de sus brazos mas largos para golpearlos, lanzándolos unos metros en el aire, para luego aterrizar en una colina con la pelinegra usando su cuerpo para proteger a los otros tres.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado Rokuro, viendo como Benio se levantaba, solo para caer de rodillas.

-Estoy Bien (Es mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba y... muy fuerte, si no tuviera mi recubrimiento estaría acabada)- Dijo/Pensó Benio, poniendose de pie nuevamente.

-Nunca había visto un Kegare de ese tamaño- Comento serio el castaño, sin apartar la vista del Kegare que, extrañamente, se mantenía en el mismo lugar, como si los incitara a atacarlo.

Benio se levanto, tomando un talismán y dándoselo a Rokuro, quien lo miro un momento antes de ver a Benio sorprendido -Este talismán...-

-Llévate a los niños de aquí- Ordeno Benio, caminando hacia el Kegare.

-Tú... Puedes purificar a esa cosa?- Pregunto, apretando el talismán, se sentia inutil, si tuviera sus otros talismanes podría ser de ayuda pero... esa cosa era demasiado grande como para usar su brazo izquierdo.

-... ¿Quien sabe?- Respondió, sin ver como Rokuro apretó los dientes.

-¡No bromees!- Exclamo. Benio se detuvo, como si estuviera considerando que decir.

-Es verdad que... esta es la primera vez que veo un Kegare tan grande...-

-Entonces por qu/Mi familia- Interrumpió la pelinegra -Mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones a generado una gran cantidad de Onmyoujis poderosos... Por el honor de mi familia, no puedo huir... además- Lentamente, Benio volteo su cabeza -Esto... Lo hago por un propósito personal. Tú... la "Tragedia de Hiinatsuki" ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?- Pregunto, viendo como Rokuro abría los ojos en shock.

La llamada "Tragedia de Hiinatsuki" había sido un gran incidente para el mundo de los exorcistas, Hiinatsuki era un dormitorio donde niños si hogar eran entrenados para combatir impurezas[Ire variando entre Kegare e Impureza porque ya he repetido demasiado "Kegare"]. Una noche, decenas de impurezas salieron de Magano y atacaron a esos niños, 17 niños murieron, dejando un único sobreviviente.

Enmadou Rokuro.

-Las Impurezas atacan a niños inocentes, sin importar su ascendencia o su estatus social... atacan a cualquiera que tenga siquiera un poco de poder de encantamiento... Para evitar que una tragedia como esa ocurra de nuevo... Y para crear un mundo donde las personas ya no sufran por las impurezas... Yo eliminare a todos los Kegare, ese es mi sueño- Sus palabras eran firmes, uno casi podía sentir su resolución, esa era una meta que ella, sin importar el costo, cumpliría.

Pero esas palabras afectaron de otra manera a Rokuro.

 _-Purificare a todos los Kegare malvados-_

Esas palabras, las palabras de un niño que no sabia nada del mundo, pero esa chica era diferente, lo sabia, ella llevaba años luchando contra las impurezas, aun asi, podia decir esas palabras con tanta facilidad que hacia que Rokuro apretara con fuerza sus dientes.

-Te encargo a los niños- Dijo repentinamente Benio, saltando de la colina y corriendo hacia el Kegare, Rokuro quízo detenerla pero ya era tarde.

Benio corrió hasta estar frente al Kegare, agachándose y cruzando sus espadas frente a ella. Desapareciendo en un instante, golpeando al Kegare a un lado de la cabeza y cayendo de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

-(Es mas duro de lo que parece)- Pensó. La apariencia gelatinosa del Kegare la había engañado, su exterior era muy duro, al punto de que su golpe solo había provocado unas pocas grietas -(¡Sera una prueba de resistencia!)- Pensó decidida, apretando con mas fuerza las empuñaduras **-Oboro Renge no Mai(Danza del Loto Efímero)-** Exclamo, desapareciendo mientras numerosos golpes aparecían por toda la parte delantera del Kegare.

-(¡¿Una serie de ataques a alta velocidad?!)- Pensó sorprendido Rokuro, él apenas era capas de ver los movimientos de Benio, sorprendido de su velocidad -(De esa forma el Kegare no podrá moverse pero...)- El sudor corría por su frente, a su espalda, oía como la niña estaba llorando mientras que su hermano intentaba aparentar fuerza, pero él entendía que estaba tan asustado como la niña -(Esa cosa es demasiado grande, ¡A este paso ella caerá antes que el Kegare!)- Estaba nervioso, sabia que debía ayudar a los niños pero, si se iba y buscaba ayuda, lo mas probable era que, al volver, ella ya estuviera muerta. Por otro lado, solo contaba con su talismán negro, pero Benio no tenia el poder suficiente para matar a esa cosa aunque le diera la oportunidad y si él mataba a esa cosa con su brazo Impuro entonces todo su poder encantado seria absorbido por su brazo.

La situación era muy estresante, sobretodo con la niña llorando a su espalda y la incomodidad en su brazo, su brazo quería que luchara, queria devorar el poder encantado de esa cosa. Su cabeza dolia, dolia mucho.

 _-ROKU-_ Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al escuchar el grito de una niña pequeña _-¡No quiero esto Ruko, por favor, ayudame!-_

-No- Murmuro Rokuro, sujetando su cabeza.

 _-Rokuro... ayúdanos... por favor-_

 _-Duele, Roku, duele mucho-_

-Ahora no-

 _-No quiero, Roku, por favor-_

-(Callense, por favor, ahora no)- Pensaba el castaño, intentando callar esas voces que atormentaban sus sueños. Levantando la vista, vio a Benio en el suelo, jadeando frente al Kegare. Sus rojos ojos brillaron con decisión antes de tomar a los niños y alejarse.

Su ataque no había sido en vano, sus brazos mas grandes y dos de los mas pequeños habían desaparecido, ademas de que tenia una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, pero ella no podía seguir, sus encantamientos habían desaparecido y se sentía terriblemente cansada -No puedo... caer en un lugar como este- Se dijo a si misma, forzando a su cuerpo a levantarse usando su espada de soporte, cuando iba a dar un paso, sus piernas fallaron, haciendo que cayera al suelo de nuevo. Entonces una sombra paso sobre ella, alzando la vista, se sorprendió de ver la espalda de Rokuro.

-¡¿Tú...?!- Dijo ella sorprendida, haciendo que Rokuro la mirara de reojo -¿Por... Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto incrédula.

-Ya me encargue de sacar a los niños de aquí- Respondió el castaño, mirando hacia la impureza, la cual avanzaba lentamente.

-No me refiero a eso- volvió a decir Benio, recuperando el aire lentamente -¿Por qué no escapaste junto con ellos?...- Al oirla, Rokuro apretó sus puños. Volteando a verla a los ojos.

-Mira como estas, ¿Acaso no dijiste que purificarías a todos los Kegare?- Dijo él, sin voltear a mirarla.

-¡¿Qué...?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño Benio, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, vio los ojos de Rokuro. En sus ojos no había burla, arrogancia, ningún otro sentimiento parecido, solo había tristeza y un dolor que ella no podía comprender.

-Si mueres... ¡Nunca podrás volver a comer ohagi de nuevo!- Benio lo miraba sin comprender, ella aun intentaba descifrar que era lo que escondian sus ojos. Pero ambos fueron devueltos a la realidad cuando el Kegare comenzó a aproximarse a ellos.

Los ojos de Rokuro borraron su dolor, regresando esa fiereza y desición mas común en él, volteando, comenzó a caminar hacia el Kegare -Tomare tu lugar, déjame el resto a mi- Al oírlo, Benio se forzó a si misma a pararse en un afán de detenerlo.

-Es imposible que puedas hacerlo tú solo- Dijo ella, tomando su espada, la cual perdió el poder encantado, volviendo a su forma sellada.

-Mira quien habla- Respondió, sin frenar su caminar.

-No puedes, no tienes ningún talismán- Volvió a decir, forzando su poder encantado para darle forma a su espada, sin excitó.

-Claro que tengo, aunque solo uno- Respondió Rokuro, tomando su talismán mientras Benio lo miraba sin entenderle.

-(Es negro... ¿Un talismán sin escritura?)- Se pregunto ella, era un suicidio llevar un talismán sin escritura a un combate, pues los talismanes funcionaban cuando alguien imbuia poder encantado en los encantamientos escritos en los talismanes, un talismán sin escrituras era algo completamente inútil en batalla. Trato de detenerlo, pero sus piernas apenas lograban sostenerla, por lo que no pudo dar un solo paso.

 _-Purificare todos los Kegare malvados-_

Rokuro apretó su mandíbula, no era momento para recuerdos inútiles como ese, remango su chaqueta y concentró su poder en su brazo derecho **-Devoralo, purificalo Kyuu Kyuu** **Nyo Ritsuryo** **-** Canto, liberando el verdadero aspecto de su brazo. Un aura roja rodeo al castaño, haciendo que la impureza frente a él retrocediera asustada.

-(El Kegare... ¿Esta asustado de él?)- Se pregunto sorprendida Benio, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, la impureza no había mostrado miedo hasta que el castaño uso ese talismán en su brazo, ¿Podría ser que lo que asustara a esa enorme cosa fuera el brazo de Rokuro?

-¡VEN!- El grito de Rokuro la saco de su mente -¡Pecados e impurezas! LAS DEVORARE TODAS- Exclamo, en respuesta, el Kegare ataco con una de sus patas, pero Rokuro dio un gran salto hacia adelante, pasando junto a la pata, yendo directamente a la cabeza. Apretando con fuerza su puño, golpeo al Kegare directamente en el rostro. Su poder fue tal que atravesó al Kegare destruyendo casi la totalidad de la parte superior de este. El Kegare lentamente se deshizo en lo que parecía ser humo, humo que lentamente entro por la "boca" del brazo del castaño.

 **-(Gracias... Por la comida)-** Oyó Rokuro en su mente, haciendo que chasqueara la lengua.

-(De... De un solo golpe?)- Pensó en shock Benio, ella con un golpe apenas había hecho algunas grietas en el exterior del Kegare, en cambio Rokuro lo había acabado por completo con un único golpe. Con algo de esfuerzo, se puso de pie, ya había descansado suficiente, tenia la energía suficiente para caminar -Es increíble- Dijo, llamando la atención de Rokuro -Nunca había visto un poder como ese- Por alguna extraña razón, Rokuro oculto su brazo mientras tenia una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

-Este poder... No es mas que una maldición- Respondió él, su mirada estaba ida, como si estuviera perdido dentro de su propia mente.

* * *

-Maldita sea esa chica- Mascullaba molesto Rokuro, él se encontraba caminando de vuelta hacia el dormitorio Seika con su mojada mochila al hombro, había tenido que rescatarla del rió hacia poco, era una fortuna el haberla visto, pues, al saltar para ayudar a Benio, la corriente se la había llevado. Por suerte la había recuperado pero sus talismanes y cuadernos se habían arruinado, tendría que pedirle el suyo a Mayura y tomarse el dia mañana para completar todo lo que perdió.

¿Por qué maldecía a la chica que hacia poco había salvado? Pues sucede que, luego de salvarla y pedirle que guardara en secreto el poder de su brazo derecho, la chica había intentado pisarlo, para luego renegar de su ayuda, alegando de que ella podría haber derrotado a la impureza por su cuenta, en medio de esa discusión unilateral[Pues él era prácticamente el único que hablaba], habían abandonado Magano, volviendo al mundo real. En ese momento los alcanzo una anciana que parecía ser conocida de Benio, por la que la dejo a su cuidado y tomo su camino de vuelta al dormitorio Seika

Por ello, mientras maldecía a Benio, entro a su casa -Estoy en casa!- Exclamo, llamando la atención de Ryogo, quien se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Bienvenido, ¿Sucedió algo? Es bastante tarde como para que estés volviendo de la escuela- Pregunto el pelinegro, Rokuro solo desestimo su pregunta, no tenia ganas de hablar de su loco día, en cambio, se concentro en el inusual escándalo que los otros tres ocupantes de la residencia hacían.

-¿Acaso vino alguien?- Pregunto, no gustándole la sonrisa de Ryogo.

-Esto te sorprenderá- Comento divertido, abriendo de repente la puerta corrediza hacia la cocina, donde Rokuro vio en shock a Benio sentada comiendo Ohagi mientras el anciano le ofrecia mas y Atsushi le ofrecía un té que Shinnosuke prepararia. Todo entre los gritos de la anciana sobreprotectora -Ella es Adashino Benio y vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy- Dijo mientras Rokuro palmeaba su frente rendido y Benio lo miraba de manera hostil.

-¿Por qué demonios me miras con esos ojos?- Pregunto molesto, mientras todos los demas veian rayos salir de los ojos de ambos, chocando entre si.

Asi, la historia de la pareja que heredaría el titulo de "Estrellas Gemelas" inicio.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia que comenzare a escribir, espero que la sigan, la agreguen a favoritos y dejen comentarios.

Como han visto, abra algunos cambios con respecto al Canon, (Si no los hubiera no tendría gracia). Para empezar, Rokuro no se negara a ser Onmyouji pero su motivación es una completamente diferente, ademas de que aquí no dejo de entrenar, por lo que es mas fuerte y habilidoso que en el Canon, como ya pudieron ver. Benio no tiene ningun cambio de momento, al igual que los otros personajes aqui mostrados.

Espero que les gustara y aquellos que no hallan visto Sousei no Onmyouji vallan a ver tanto el anime como el manga.


	2. Chapter 2

**12/04** **/2019**

-Dialogo humano-

 _-Recuerdos-_

 **-Encantamientos y dialogo no Humano-**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Guest : **Te prometo que lo intentare, en este capitulo he tratado de hacerlo de esa manera, espero comentes si te gusto la pelea y lo que te parecio el capitulo en general. Me alegro que te halla gustado el primer capitulo y espero que sigas esta historia.

* * *

Es algo tan obvio como necesario así que lo dire: **"Sousei no Onmyouji" no es en lo absoluto de mi propiedad, solo soy un humilde chico al que se le pego una idea y la quiso implementar.**

Los invito a leer mis otras historias de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto, ambas tienen mas capitulos y has recibido buenas criticas por lo que creo que no se decepcionaran.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Un combate y un Extraño**

 **Lugar Desconocido**

Durante una fría noche, en la base de una montaña, rodeada por un bosque, se encontraba un camino esculpido en escalones de piedra y decorado con puertas Torii rojas, el camino se adentraba hasta llegar al centro de la montaña, donde una silueta se encontraba frente a una enorme llama que ardía sin cesar, vestía un traje de sacerdote japones, recitaba un encantamiento frente a la llama. Entonce, la enorme llama ardió con mas fuerza, sorprendiendo al sacerdote.

-Q-Qué es esto?- Se pregunto el sacerdote, mirando como en medio de la enorme llama comenzaron a aparecer Kanjis, formando lo que el entendió como dos nombre, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro -...Ha, jajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJA ¡MIL AÑOS!- Grito, incapaz de contener su emoción -¡Los he esperado por mas de mil años Seimei-Sama!- Exclamo, riendo de una manera maniática -¡Asi que al fin vendrás! ¡MIKO!- Con un ultimo grito de emoción, la llama resplandeció, mostrando una cara de felicidad inquebrantable. El sacerdote era un hombre algo joven, alto, con gafas de color rojo y el pelo largo de color blanco que termina en un color azul, junto con los ojos amarillos.

* * *

 **Dormitorio Seika: 5am**

En su cuarto, Rokuro nuevamente había sido despertado por los fallos de su pasado, ahora se encontraba colocando una sudadera y una botella de agua dentro de su mochila, después fue hacia su baúl, tomando algunos de los talismanes que había tenido que hacer el dia anterior para reponer los que había perdido a causa de cierta nueva inquilina. Sacando a la molesta chica de su mente, no tenia caso pensar en cosas que solo lo harían irritarse. Tomo los talismanes, los coloco en su porta-talismanes y luego tomo su espada(desencantada obviamente). Una vez todo en orden fue hacia la puerta, abriendola solo para encontrar frente a él a Adashino Benio, quien se encontraba a punto de tocar su puerta.

-Qué necesitas?- Pregunto, lo mas amablemente que pudo, no saldría nada bueno de mantenerse en malos términos con la supuesta genio, eso solo seria un dolor de cabeza a futuro.

-Ahora mismo...- Comenzó ella, teniendo sus ya comunes pausas al hablar -Ahora mismo, solo nosotros... Vayamos a Magano... vamos- Dijo, viendo el equipo ya preparado del castaño, por lo que no vio como este alzaba una ceja.

-¿Ir a Magano?- Pregunto, llamando la atención de Benio.

-El poder que mostraste ayer... fue realmente increíble- Explico.

-Y...?-

-Eso... hirió profundamente mi orgullo- Comento notablemente molesta, haciendo que una gota apareciera en la cien del castaño.

-(Y eso a mi qué?)- Se preguntaba mentalmente. Eso no podía importarle menos eso en ese momento.

-Así que, para saber quien de los dos es el mejor Onmyouji, ¡Tengamos una competición para ver quien puede purificar la mayor cantidad de Impurezas!- Exclamo, sorprendentemente, sin ninguna pausa.

-Me niego- Respondió, usando la mayor cantidad de desdén que pudo reunir en su voz. Descolocando un poco a Benio -No me interesa eso del "Mejor Onmyouji" Además, ¿Crees que solo por venir y pedirme esto a las cinco de la mañana diría "¡Adelante hagámoslo!" como un idiota?- En su voz no había burla o desprecio, simplemente reflejaba la falta de importancia o interés que sentía ante el desafío de Benio, pasando junto a ella y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Antes de poder alejarse, fue tomado del hombro por la pelinegra, quien pego su frente contra la de él.

-Tengamos un duelo- Exigió, hartando al castaño con su insistencia, por fortuna, en ese momento Ryogo salió de su habitación vestido con su atuendo de Onmyouji, llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Rokuro, Benio!, que bien que ya están despiertos, necesito que me ayuden- Exclamo, intrigando a los jóvenes.

-Qué sucede Ryogo?- Pregunto Rokuro. Ryogo paso a su lado, forzandolo a caminar junto a él.

-Atsushi y Shinnosuke fueron a realizar una purificación, la situación parece haberse complicado y enviaron un mensaje de ayuda, al parecer, hay un Kegare enorme con la piel demasiado dura y unos chicos implicados- respondió, sin percatarse de la sutil tensión de Rokuro y Benio mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Hace cuanto fue el mensaje?- Pregunto preocupado Rokuro.

-Dos minutos- respondió, abriendo la puerta, vieron que la camioneta no estaba, chasqueando la lengua, Ryogo tomó un talismán, siendo imitado al instante por Benio y Rokuro **-Ida Tenfu (Talismán de Velocidad) Velocidad Divina Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras activaban el talismán. Comenzando a correr.

-Donde están?- Pregunto al fin Benio, llamando la atención de Ryogo.

-La alerte fue cerca de la estación, no deben estar muy lejos- Aseguro, dando un salto amplio para situarse sobre una casa, para luego volver a saltar a la calle frente a esa, repitiendo la acción cada vez que fuera necesario, no tenían tiempo para comenzar a rodear.

Al cabo de 2 minutos y medio llegaron a la estación, encontrando la camioneta de Ryogo estacionada en la salida. Abriendo la puerta trasera, vieron unas cajas en las que había agua, unas pocas latas con alimentos, mantas y talismanes, el equipo estándar que debía llevarse cuando personas podían estar en peligro inmediato, asegurando así una rápida asistencia y un ambiente calmado donde ayudarles a pasar el shock. Una vez asegurado todo, fueron frente a la puerta de la estación, la cual estaba completamente desierta, algo extraño viendo la hora, pero ellos ignoraron ese hecho. Benio abrió una puerta hacia Magano, entrando los tres listos para el combate.

* * *

En Magano, la estación practicamente nueva del mundo real se encontraba completamente destruida, el suelo era desigual y se encontraba desquebrajado en numerosas partes, el tren que descansaba en la estación estaba atravesando el techo, con claras marcas de garras e incluso con huecos que posiblemente fueran causados por unos grandes y, muy, poderosos dientes.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- Comento Ryogo, a lo que ellos no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo, entonces, escucharon a los lejos gritos, acompañados de la clásica "risa" de los Kegare, por lo que se apresuraron en activar sus otros encantamientos y armas.

Benio tenia activos los talismanes **Go Wanfu(Talismán de Poder),** **Ida Tenfu(Talismán de Velocidad),** **Kon Goufu(Talismán de Diamante) y** **Seidou Dokufu(Amuleto de Lectura de Movimiento)** ,además de sus dos espadas, lista para combatir. Rokuro se había equipado con los mismos talismanes, a excepción del **Seidou Dokufu** , y tenia preparada su espada, negándose a usar su brazo Impuro en presencia de otros(El hacerlo frente a Benio fue por el simple hecho de no haber tenido otra opción). Ryogo, por su parte, solo podía activar tres encantamientos simultáneos, por lo que solo se concentro en su defensa y su velocidad, confiando en su espada para el ataque.

Rápidamente, llegaron hasta la parte trasera de la estación, viendo el aspecto completamente derrumbado del mismo, encontrando a Atsushi protegiendo a algunos chicos en un rincón de la sala, rodeados de Kegares.

-¡Benio!- Exclamo con fuerza Ryogo.

Benio entendió de inmediato y, con una velocidad cegadora, ataco a los Kegare, acabando con ellos rápidamente, deteniéndose frente a Atsushi y los demás quienes se relajaron al verla -Eso fue sorprendente Benio-san- Comento Atsushi, la pelinegra no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo de pie, alerta de cualquier enemigo que pudiera aparecer mientras Ryogo y Rokuro iban junto a su amigo.

-estás bien?- Pregunto Ryogo, a lo que Atsushi asintió, posando su mirada en los niños, noto que eran un chico y una chica no muy mayores a Benio y Rokuro -¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo en un lugar como este a esta hora?- Pregunto molesto, viendo a ambos bajar la cabeza apenados, se imaginaba lo que pensaban hacer pero ese no era el momento de regañar a dos jóvenes hormonales.

 **-Shishishishishishi-** La escalofriante risa de los Kegare se oía por toda la estación, atraídos por el poder de encantamientos de los Onmyoujis, su risa hacía que los dos jóvenes temblaran mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

-Ahí vienen- Comento Rokuro, sintiendo las multiples presencias, entonces, un gran retumbar se sintio por toda la estación, haciendo temblar los ya frágiles pilares que de milagro aun mantenían el techo del lugar, entonces, centró su atención en Atsushi -¿Donde esta Shinnosuke?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Nos separamos al entrar, él esta afuera, no se exactamente donde- Respondió, claramente preocupado por su amigo. Chasqueando la lengua, Ryogo examino los encantamientos de Atsushi, estaban muy debiles, debía quedarle poco poder de encantamiento.

-Benio- Llamo, notando como la pelinegra iba junto a él -Saca a Atsushi y a estos chicos de aquí, administrales primeros auxilios y luego vuelve- Ordeno, notando claramente como la pelinegra quería negarse pero, como lider del equipo, sus ordenes eran definitivas, por lo que, aun siendo mas poderosa que él, la pelinegra fue forzada a proteger a Atsushi y los dos civiles.

A pesar de que Atsushi no quería irse, Ryogo y Rokuro le dejaron claro que él no tenia ni voz ni voto en el asunto, por lo que partió resignado.

Sabiendo que podía dejar a esos tres en manos de Benio, Ryogo consiguió calmarse y, junto a Rokuro, exploraron la estación en busca de su amigo.

Al salir, vieron varios edificios a medio derrumbar, logrando apenas notar una mota de cabello violeta, con cautela, se movieron entre los escombros, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por ningún kegare. Al llegar, vieron a su amigo Shinnosuke junto a una chica de alrededor de 15 años, la chica estaba inconsciente, sangre cubría su blusa verde y sus pantalones largos habían sido desgarrados, pero no había ninguna herida visible en ella. Shinnosuke se encontraba apoyando su espalda contra una pared, junto a un enorme hueco, respirando de manera forzada. Al ver a sus amigos, Shinnosuke se relajo y tomo asiento.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Ryogo una vez se acercaron.

-De alguna manera- respondió el peli-lila. Ryogo lo vio con una mirada critica, poniendo especial atención en su pierna izquierda, la cual claramente estaba herida, si la sangre en su uniforme fuera un indicio de ello.

-Como esta la chica?- Pregunto Rokuro, acercándose a Shinnosuke y aplicando un talismán de recuperación sobre su pierna, curando de manera superficial su herida.

Shinnosuke se paro, dando un par de pisotones con su pierna izquierda, no encontrando ningún problema en ella -Esta en shock, vio demasiadas cosas- Explicó antes de que el suelo retumbara, haciendo que Shinnosuke se tensara y saltara sobre sus amigos, tirandolos al suelo mientras gritaba "¡ABAJO!".

Ni Rokuro ni Ryogo entendieron el porque, pero Shinnosuke no les explico, solo les hizo un gesto de silencio y les indico que lo siguieran mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hacia el hueco en la pared.

A través del hueco, Shinnosuke vio algo que tenso a los tres Onmyouji.

-Esa cosa regreso- Comento preocupado Shinnosuke, varios metros delante de ellos, lograron divisar un Kegare con la forma de una enorme lagartija, era realmente enorme, midiendo aproximadamente, veinte metros de largo y alrededor de 4 de alto. Tal era su tamaño y peso que con cada paso que daba hacia temblar el suelo bajo sus pies tenia dos cabezas casi pegadas a los hombros de las que sobresalían dientes afilados cual navaja, su exterior parecia estar cubierto por un exoesqueleto como el de las hormigas. Tenia una larga cola que terminaba en tres puntas como un tridente, y ocho fuertes patas con las que se movia sin ninguna clase de problema. En su parte inferior, a la mitad de su cuerpo, tenia la marca de los Kegare, cubriendo lo que seria su torso. Lo mas curioso era que, al parecer, no tenia ojos, guiándose posiblemente por olfato o algun tipo de habilidad sensorial.

Ryogo chasqueo la lengua, esa cosa se veia mas peligrosa de lo que creia, tal vez no fue la mejor idea haber traido a Benio y Rokuro a esta pelea. Ignorando sus pensamientos, Rokuro hablo a su amigo -Shinnosuke- Llamo, el peli-lila, si bien no volteo a verlo, asintio para confirmar que lo escuchaba. -Sal de aqui y ve a la furgoneta con Benio y Atsushi- Al oir su orden, no solo Shinnosuke, sino incluso Ryogo voltearon a verlo. Shinnosuke estaba por refutar pero Ryogo tapo su boca, apuntando hacia abajo y haciendo la señal de que guardara silencio, viendo a través del hueco de la pared, Shinnosuke vio a varios Kegares menores debajo de ellos. No eran particularmente fuertes pero podrian alertar al mas grande si no tenian cuidado.

 _-Estas loco?-_ Susurro, no había manera de que él los abandonara en un momento asi y no creía que ellos dos fueran a huir y dejar a un Kegare del tamaño de esa lagartija mutante andar a sus anchas por su ciudad.

- _Necesito que vallas a la furgoneta con Atsushi y Benio-_ Volvio a decir Rokuro, también susurrando - _Debemos sacar a esta chica de aqui y quiero que le pases mi plan a los otros dos-_ Explico, por un momento, la mirada de los tres paso a la chica, la cual se encontraba recostada contra la pared, a pesar de ya estar despierta, se había quedado mirando a la pared con unos ojos muertos, parecía que le hubieran arrancado el alma de su cuerpo.

- _Tienes un plan?_ \- Pregunto Ryogo.

- _... Parte de uno, pero de momento funcionara_ \- respondió Rokuro, Shinnosuke y Ryogo se miraron un momento, no sabian si esto funcionaria pero era mejor que nada.

- _Te escuchamos-/_ - _Te escuchamos-_ Dijeron simultáneamente los dos Onmyouji.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

- _Espero que tu plan funcione Rokuro o te perseguiré como fantasma el resto de tu vida_ \- Susurro nervioso Ryogo, oculto entre los restos de un auto completamente destrozado, con cuidado, corrio por las calles de la ciudad, siguiendo las enormes pisadas del Kegare gigante, el cual se había internado entre los edificios mientras ellos discutían.

-Espero que no, sería una verdadera molestia tenerte espiando en mis citas\- Contesto una voz en sus auricular derecho, sacando una leve sonrisa de Ryogo.

-Como si el señor "Solo me interesan los Kegare" fuera a tener una cita en algun momento- Comento con burla, sin medir el tono de su voz.

-¡Callate!, incluso yo tengo vida social\- Se defendio, claramente molesto, Rokuro, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ryogo se ensanche.

-Claro, si jugar videojuegos con cuatro chicos cada dos sábados puede llamarse "vida social"- Ryogo tuvo que sofocar su risa cuando lo oyo tapar el microfono murmurando cosas como "metete en tus asuntos" y "Y qué si solo jugamos videojuegos?", sin duda había aminorado un la tensión en su cuerpo. Al menos hasta que sintio como el suelo temblaba mientras los estruendosos pasos del Kegare se oian no muy lejos de su posición.

-Prepárate, se acerca a tu posición. Recuerda, esa cosa no tiene ojos, asi que es probable que se guie por oido, olfato o percibiendo el poder de encantamientos, ten cuidado\- Dijo Rokuro a través del auricular.

-Recibido- respondió, cortando momentáneamente la comunicación. Necesitaba concentrarse para lo que estaba por hacer.

Lo mas discretamente que pudo, abandono las calles y se metio a un edificio de 12 pisos cerca de donde estaba, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún Kegare mientras subia por las escaleras, o saltaba por huecos en el techo, llegando hasta el techo. Al llegar, los temblores habían aumentado su intensidad, alertando al pelinegro de la proximidad del monstruo.

Desactivando el encantamiento de protección sobre su cuerpo tomo su espada y la activo. Sacando un talismán de su porta-talismanes lo coloco frente su rostro mientras concentraba poder de encantamiento sobre él. **-Gran estrella que vela por aquellos a los que iluminas, concédeme el poder de las llamas que destruirán todo aquello corrompido por la obscuridad. ¡talismán de las Llamas del Sol Kyuu Kyuu** **Nyo Ritsuryo!** **-** Lanzando el talismán frente a él, lo atravesó con su espada. La cual brillo con una luz rojiza antes de que su espada sea rodeada de llamas.

Al mismo tiempo, los temblores aumentaron su magnitud, por lo que se acerco al borde del techo, desde donde pudo ver que el Kegare se encontraba rodeando su edificio, no parecia haberlo descubierto pero no podía bajar la guardia. Tomando una corta bocanada de aire, relajo sus músculos mientras se preparaba. se acerco un poco mas al borde, esparando que el Kegare se colocara en un posición ventajosa para él ahí arriba, podía ver con mas detenimiento a la criatura, media alrededor de 6 metros, pues era un poco mas alto que el segundo piso, y, si no se equivocaba, cada piso tenia alrededor de 3 metros. Su exoesqueleto era de un color blanco, manchado con tierra y sangre en mas de un lado. Sus patas tenian afiladas garras y los dientes en sus mandíbulas estaban cubiertos de sangre. Seguramente se había dado un festin con aquellos que tomaban el tren temprano, esa idea hizo su sangre hervir por un momento.

Mirando al frente un segundo, vio un edificio tres pisos mayor, casi la totalidad de las ventanas estaban completamente destrozadas, pero aun asi, la que se encontraba frente a él estaba prácticamente intacta, lo cual permitia que la silueta de Ryogo empuñando su espada en llamas fuera reflejada. Asintiendo a su reflejo, intento darse valor, tomo otra bocanada de aire para calmarse y entonces concentro mas energia en su espada, avivando aun mas las llamas.

De alguna manera, la lagartija parecio notar la presencia de Ryogo, pues levanto su cabeza izquierda, rugiendo mientras el Onmyouji se dejaba caer, para luego dar un fuerte pisotón en la pared del edificio, lo cual, al ser potenciado con el **Ida Tenfu** , hizo que se abalanzara contra el edificio de enfrente, donde repitio la acción, zigzagueando entre los edificios, dejando una estela de luz naranja-dorada por las llamas de su espada, al acercarse al cuarto piso preparó su ataque.

- **Que las llamas del sol purguen aquello envuelto en la obscuridad** \- Recito, tomando su espada con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia su derecha **-¡Corte del Amanecer!-** Proclamó, realizando un poderoso corte con el cual, de un segundo a otro, separo la cabeza izquierda del cuerpo del Kegare.

 **-KYYAAAAGGRRRR-** Furia o agonia, no sabia cual de las emociones podía estar transmitiendo la bestia mientras su cuello izquierdo aun ardía con sus llamas. Queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad, concentro mas poder en su espada, las llamas adoptaron un tono naranja rojizo **-** **Tajo del Crepusculo-** Sin abandonar su posición, realizo un corte, del cual emergio una ola de fuego naranja rojizo en forma de luna creciente[Imaginense algo asi como el Getsuga Tenshou, pero de fuego y con otro color].

* * *

"Corte del Amanecer" y "Tajo del Crepusculo" eran dos de las tecnicas que uno podía hacer al utilizar el talismán de las "Llamas del Sol", la ultima y mas poderosa tecnica era el "Rayo del Mediodia", representando los rayos solares del sol en su punto mas alto, esta tecnica consistia de una estocada con las llamas a maxima potencia. Ryogo, al no poder usar mas de 3 talismanes al mismo tiempo, no podía usar el **Kon Goufu** , en simultaneo con los talismanes de velocidad y los de la espada, por lo que no era capas de resistir el inmenso calor de las llamas de su espada a maximo poder.

* * *

Volviendo al combate. Para desgracia de Ryogo, subestimo la velocidad de reacción y velocidad de su oponente, por lo que no espero que este retrocediera, esquivando sin problemas su tecnica, la cual traspaso el edificio se lado a lado, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Para sorpresa de Ryogo, la colosal impureza tomo la cabeza cercenada con sus mandíbulas y, prácticamente sin esfuerzo, la destrozo y devoro. Mas rapido de lo que Ryogo había visto jamas, la herida en el cuello izquierdo del Kegare se curo y su, ahora, unica cabeza, se traslado de una manera grotesca al lugar donde le correspondia estar.

 **-KKYYAAAHHHHWWRRRR-** Un rugido brutal se escucho por los alrededores de la ciudad mientras Ryogo, entendiendo que se encontraba en peligro, desencanto su espada y concentro todo su poder de encantamiento en sus piernas, corriendo lo mas rapido que podía de un furioso y enorme Kegare.

Para su fortuna, tras compartir el control con su otra cabeza por años, la cabeza restánte no podía controlar completamente sus extremidades, llegando a tropezar numerosas veces durante la persecución, dando tiempo a Ryogo para prender nuevamente el comunicador.

-ROKURO, ESTA COSA ESTA FURIOSA, ¿YA ESTA TODO LISTOS?- Grito preocupado Ryogo mientras seguia corriendo rumbo a la estación, con el Kegare pisando sus talones.

-Todo casi esta listo, ve hacia el puente y quédate ahí hasta que te lo diga\- respondió Rokuro, Ryogo quería cuestionarlo, pero el Kegare a su espalda volvio a tropezar, casi cayendo sobre él, lo que lo obligo a doblar en la calle, llendo hacia el puente. Al llegar, se paro sobre él y vio soprendido como el Kegare, notablemente furioso, se arrancaba dos de sus propias patas de cada lado para luego devorarlas, con todo y exoesqueleto. Como sucedio con su cuello, sus patas se curaron rápidamente, y las restántes ocuparon un lugar mas... natural en su cuerpo mientras las heridas se curaban y eran cubiertas con el exoesqueleto que rodeaba su cuerpo. Lo que mas sorprendio/asusto a Ryogo era el hecho de que, en medio de su cabeza, sobre el exoesqueleto del Kegare, repentinamente apareció enorme ojo rojo que lo veía fijamente, era como si esa cosa estuviera adaptándose, evolucionando.

-Cuando te diga, salta lo mas lejos que puedas del puente y ven a mi posición\- Escucho por el auricular, tragando nervioso mientras veía a la bestia mirarlo fijamente antes de rugir y abalanzarse hacia él. Sus movimientos eran notablemente mas coordinados y su velocidad era incluso mayor a la que tenia antes, preocupando a Ryogo.

Tres cuadras.

-Rokuro...- Llamo, su voz desbordando nerviosismo.

-Aun no-

Dos cuadras.

-Espera-

Una cuadra

-¡Ahora!\- Aun antes de que se oyera la voz de Rokuro, Ryogo ya estaba listo para saltar, concentrando toda la energía que pudo en sus piernas, dio un poderoso salto que lo alejo inmediatamente del puente.

El Kegare, al verlo, intento frenar, pero su control sobre su cuerpo aun no era perfecto y su nueva velocidad era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, por lo que se estrello contra el puente, haciéndolo pedazos casi al instante. Se levanto aun mas molesto y dio un poderoso rugido cargado de su resentimiento hacia Ryogo, el cual lo veia desde un edificio de 6 pisos. El Kegare estaba por lanzarse contra Ryogo de nuevo pero una roca del tamaño de una casa atravesó lo que quedaba del puente y se estrello contra su costado derecho, haciendo que rugiera de dolor. Cuando volteo para ver de donde había venido, otra roca con el tamaño de la cabeza de una persona se estrello contra su ojo, haciendo que gritara aun mas fuerte. Antes de que la bestia pudiera hacer nada, decenas de rocas de distintos tamaños arremetieron contra ella. Para cuando el ataque cesó, el Kegare parecía ya haber olvidado por completo a Ryogo. Pues solo se concentro en ver a lo lejos, sobre el primer vagón del tren que atravesaba el techo de la estación, se encontraba cierto peli-castaño de ojos rojos. Dies rocas de diferentes tamaños volaban a su alrededor. Ningún encantamiento era visible en su cuerpo.

Rokuro envió las rocas una a una, siendo, sorprendentemente, evadidas por la bestia que corría furiosa hacia él.

-están listos?- Pregunto, sin apartar la vista del Kegare.

-Zona 1, lista-

-Zona 2, lista-

Asintiendo, bajo su mano derecha, lo que el Kegare pareció entender como que se daba por vencido, por lo que aumento su velocidad y dio un gran salto para devorar a Rokuro, sin ver la sutil sonrisa del oji-rojo.

Inadvertidamente, una enorme roca cayó sobre el Kegare, haciendo que cayera al suelo, claramente herido.

El Kegare, cuyo exoesqueleto se hallaba agrietado a causa de la roca, se levanto, aunque parecía moverse mas lento. Con una increible furia brillando en su ojo, se arrastro sobre los vagones, decidido a devorar a Rokuro. Quien se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que la bestia estuviera frente a él.

-¡AHORA!- Grito Rokuro, antes de que, de los escombros de alrededor, emergieran Ryogo, Benio, Atsushi y Shinnosuke.

- **Talismán de Atadura-** Gritaron al mismo tiempo. Lanzando cada uno dos talismanes al suelo, de los que emergieron serpientes formadas de energia, las cuales apresaron al Kegare. Ellos no contaban con los cambios que presentaría el Kegare, por lo que habían pensado en apresar sus patas y su cabeza, pero como el numero había reducido, pudieron también sujetar su cola y cuerpo, asi evitando que pudiera moverse. Lo cual permitio a Rokuro recitar sus encantamientos con mayor tranquilidad.

 **-Aquellos que se oculten en la sombra siempre temerán a la luz del sol que purga la obscuridad y purifica la maldad. Gran sol que todo lo ve, dame el poder para purgar la obscuridad-** Cantaba Rokuro, mirando frente a él al Kegare, mientras lidiaba con la voz en su cabeza.

 **-(No, déjame devorarlo, es fuerte, ¡QUIERO DEVORARLO!)-** Demandaba firmemente la demoniaca voz de su brazo, lo cual Rokuro ignoro.

- **Pilar del Sol Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo** \- De los 3 vagones sobre los que estaba el Kegare, emergió una luz, antes de que tres enormes pilares de fuego atravesaran con facilidad al Kegare, el cual desapareció sin poder hacer otra cosa mas que gritar de dolor y rabia.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Atsushi, Ryogo y Shinnosuke comenzaran a gritar de felicidad, claramente emocionados por la victoria. Benio se mantuvo al margen, viéndolos festejar, busco con la mirada a Rokuro, al cual lo encontró en el mismo lugar, jadeando por la gran cantidad de poder encantado usado.

Rokuro dio un salto, antes de que el vagón sobre el que estaba cayera al suelo. Llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Estas bien Rokuro?- Pregunto Ryogo, algo que Rokuro solo desestimo, asegurando que solo estaba cansado por la gran cantidad de poder de encantamiento que había usado, excusa que utilizo para irse primero a la casa, donde volvio a acostarse y dormir. Aunque en realidad fue poco su descanso.

 _"Yo eliminare a todos los Kegare, ese es mi sueño"_

 _-Purificare a todos los Kegare malvados-_

Una y otra vez, durante horas tuvo el mismo sueño. Benio Adashino y él mismo hace 2 años, uno al lado del otro diciendo la misma idiotes con la convicción ardiendo en sus ojos.

En cuanto se levanto, un dolor de cabeza similar a la resaca de un alcohólico lo ataco. había usado demasiado poder de encantamientos en sus talismanes durante la pelea por lo que su cabeza y cuerpo le molestaban. Con pereza, bajo a la cocina, donde se encontro con Ryogo, quien tomaba una taza de té mientras leia el periódico con el ceño fruncido. Rokuro vio el titulo del periodico y noto el porque.

 **" Desaparición en la estación Shazuma"**

Siempre era asi, siempre que los Kegare atacaban se tomaba solo como una desaparición o se culpaba a algun asesino serial. Eso era frustrante para muchos Onmyouji pues las familias y amigos de las victimas no sabrian la verdad y no tendrian un cuerpo para sepultar. Algunos sobrevivientes ocasionalmente hablaban sobre lo que sucedio pero nunca eran tomados enserio, sobretodo porque no era comun la existencia de un sobreviviente, además de que la existencia de los Kegare era ignorada por los civiles. Algo que los altos mandos de la organización de Onmyouji al parecer pretendian dejar asi.

-Buenos dias- Saludo, bostezando mientras se servia un vaso de agua.

Ryogo respondió el saludo, levantando la mirada y sonriendo -Como siempre, tu cabello es un desastre- Comento con gracia, recibiendo un "Cállate" de Rokuro mientras este se ordenaba el cabello. Queriendo molestar un poco mas a su hermano, e indirectamente olvidar su malestar por las noticias del periodico, Ryogo puso una cara de reproche -Deberias aprender de Benio-san, ella se levanto hace horas y salió a hacer ejercicio mientras tu dormias plácidamente- Dijo, sonriendo discretamente ante el gruñido del oji-rojo.

-Tch, callate, tu también dormirías si hubieras usado la misma cantidad de energia que yo- respondió molesto Rokuro mientras salia de la cocina hacia el pasillo -Me tomare una ducha- Exclamo al salir de la cocina, cerrando la puerta.

Ryogo lo vio extrañado, usualmente comenzaria alguna discusión o haria un comentario el cual él podria contestar, aunque luego penso en el combate y vio que tenia razón. El **Rekkuu Madan** usualmente no gastaba mucho poder de encantamiento pero considerando la cantidad y la variación de tamaños en sus proyectiles, además de que usara el talismán Pilar del Sol, siedo no uno sino que fueran 3 del mismo simultáneamente, deberia haber sido un gran gasto de poder de encantamiento.

Pero al pensar tanto en ello reaccionó tarde al ultimo comentario de Rokuro. Por lo que se apresuro en abrir la puerta y gritar -¡ROKURO!-

* * *

Rokuro había salido de la cocina algo malhumorado, mascullando algunos insultos hacia su molesto hermano mayor.

Tal era su irritación que no noto un cartel puesto en la puerta del baño, abriendo la puerta inmediatamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, su cara adopto un tono rojo similar a un tomate y sentía como algo se atoraba en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar mientras sus manos temblorosas se entumecían, al igual que sus piernas.

Frente a él se encontraba Adashino Benio, su cabello mojado se pegaba al contorno de su rostro, finas gotas de agua recorrían su frente, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, pasando luego a su pecho, el cual era cubierto por una toalla que cubría solo la parte delantera de su esbelto y, a la vista, delicado cuerpo, carente de cualquier tipo de cicatriz o imperfección visible, con un tono palido como la porcelana. Su delicada mano sujetaba la toalla que cubria su cuerpo mientras que sus preciosos ojos violeta lo veian con sorpresa y sus mejillas adoptaban un atrayente tono rosado que se volvia mas fuerte cada segundo. En el momento en el que ella parecia a punto de decir algo Rokuro parecio recuperar el control de su cuerpo pues cerro con todas sus fuerzas la puerta antes de apoyar su espalda sobre ella, respirando con fuerza mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón.

* * *

-¡ROKURO!- Oyo gritar a Ryogo, quien salió por la puerta corrediza con una cara tan roja como la suya propia -¡En este momento Benio-san esta en la ducha asi que no puedes entrar al baño!- Grito Ryogo, aterrado de lo que podria pasarle al castaño.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- respondió Rokuro antes de, por instinto, alejarse de la puerta de madera que lo protegia de la pelinegra, la cual fue cortada en cruz.

Sin otra opcion, Rokuro intento correr a la salida, mientras una mas que furiosa Benio le pisaba los talones armada con una espada que Rokuro no sabia porque tenia en el baño, pero no pensaba preguntarle mientras corria a la salida pidiendo a la pelinegra que se calmara para poder dialogar el asunto.

-Exterminador de pervertidos Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo- Cantaba la pelinegra mientras seguia a Rokuro con unas mas que obvias intenciones de dividirlo por la mitad.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS PERVERTIDO- Fue el grito que se oyo en toda la residencia mientras el castaño seguia huyendo de la pelinegra, llamando la atención del resto de ocupantes del dormitorio por su escandalo.

* * *

Rokuro no sabia como había llegado a esta situación. Se encontraba atado de cabeza, gruesas cuerdas rodeaban por completo su cuerpo, dejando unicamente libre su cabeza y sus pies. Su cabeza pulsaba cada dos segundos, como si en cualquier segundo fuera a explotar, lo cual lo tenia especialmente irritado.

Lo que él recordaba era estar corriendo mientras evitaba los ataques de una coleríca Benio, después vio a aparecer frente a él a la vieja que había ido junto a Benio y sintio un fuerte dolor en su estomago, lo cual lo dejo inconsciente. Cuando desperto estaba sobre el estanque de la residencia con todos los demás frente a él.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO FUE APROPOSITO- Grito claramente molesto.

-¡ESO NO QUITA EL HECHO DE QUE LA VISTE!- Grito Atsushi, aun estando de cabeza, Rokuro podía ver que su cara de enojo en realidad intentaba cubrir la envidia que sentía de él.

-¡ASI ES! ¡EN TODA MI VIDA NUNCA ME HA PASADO ALGO TAN MARAVILLOSO COMO ESO!- Gritaba el anciano, claramente tan envidioso como Atsushi.

-Jissama creo que estas enojado por algo diferente- Comento casualmente Shinnosuke con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

-¡Muere de una vez maldito mocoso!- Gritaba la vieja de mierda mientras le apuntaba con una lanza, mas que dispuesta a empalarlo, solo detenida por Ryogo que intentaba calmarla.

Benio se encontraba algo apartada del resto con una toalla sobre su cabello mojado, el cual tapaba sus ojos. Bestia una camiseta y unos shorts, misma ropa que tenia desde que inicio su persecución.

-No es como si hubiera mucho para ver de todas maneras- Susurro irritado.

-¡TE OI MALDITO MOCOSO!- Grito la anciana lanzandole piedras. Ryogo había alcanzado a quitarle su lanza por lo que había tenido que recurrir a eso.

Cuando la vieja al fin se canso el rostro de Rokuro tenia algunos moretones y cortes por las rocas que habían impactado en su rostro, además de que le dolia el resto del cuerpo. Esa maldita bruja tenia un brazo demasiado fuerte para su edad y complexión.

-Reflexiona sobre esto mocoso- Gruño la vieja mientras volvia a entrar junto a Benio, quien le dio una mirada de furia, aunque su cara igualmente estaba completamente roja y un par de lagrimas parecian querer escapar de sus ojos. Claramente estaba muy avergonzada, por su parte Rokuro tenia leves moretones y cortes en su rostro.

Al ver su estado, los otros hombres de la residencia decidieron dejarlo donde estaba, para poder reflexionar como le había dicho la anciana Kinu.

Asi que, colgado de cabeza sin poder mover ni sus pies ni sus manos, con restricciones que ataban su poder de encantamientos puestos por Jissama y con varios cortes que hacian que toda la sangre que iba a su cabeza saliera por ellos, lo cual estaba haciendo que se mareara, sin contar su increible dolor de cabeza... Sin lugar a dudas este podria ser catalogado como un "Mal Día".

Viéndose solo, intento forzar las cuerdas, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, por lo que solo suspiro, resignándose a quedarse en ese lugar hasta que decidan soltarlo.

-¡Lo encontraste!?-

-No aun no, ese bastardo es escurridizo- Oyo Rokuro a sus espaldas, por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para voltearse, viendo a dos sujetos vestidos con trajes del otro lado de unos arbustos. Uno de ellos estaba rapado y tenia algunas cicatrices en su rostro. El otro no tenia cicatriz visible y tenia unos lentes obscuros, parecia que esos tipos pertenecieran a la Yakuza o algun grupo delictivo de esa índole, lo cual no le interesaba en realidad, su cabeza lo estaba matando.

-¡Eh tu, chico! ¿Has visto a un tipo extraño pasar por aqui?, Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas colgado de cabeza?- Pregunto seriamente el Yakuza, antes de mirarlo extrañado para hacer la segunda pregunta.

-Un tipo extraño?- Pregunto Rokuro, ignorando a propósito la ultima pregunta.

-Es un sujeto alto que usa anteojos...

-Tiene cabello largo, como una mujer, ah, y solo va con calzoncillos- Comentaron ambos aparentes mafiosos.

-¡HA!?- Exclamo el castaño -Ese no es un tipo raro, es simplemente un pervertido- respondió el oji-rojo, viendo como el tipo calvo asentía -No he visto a ningún tipo as...- A mitad de su oración, el castaño quedo mudo, al otro lado del estanque sobre el que él estaba colgado, oculto tras una pequeña estatua frente al arbusto estaba justamente el tipo que los otros dos habían descrito. Un hombre de pelo largo color blanco, con lentes y vistiendo solo ropa interior. El extraño coloco su dedo indice sobre sus labios y...

-Shhh- Hizo. La mente del castaño era un caos, la situación era realmente irreal, incluso para él.

-Eh? Qué sucede?- Pregunto el tipo de lentes, extrañado por el repentino silencio del chico.

-¡Busquemosle por este lado!- Comento un tercer mafioso, al que Rokuro no logro ver, haciendo que los dos sujetos frente a él lo siguieran.

-Maldición, partire la cara de ese imbécil en cuanto lo encuentre- Comento molesto el calvo retirándose junto a su compañero.

-Fiu... jajaja, por fin se fueron- Decia el albino sonriente -Gracias por cubrirme chico-

-¡NO TE ESTABA CUBRIENDO!. ¡Solo estaba sorprendido maldito pervertido!- respondió molesto el castaño.

- **(Fuerte... Muy fuerte... Ten cuidado)** \- Oyo Rokuro en su mente, haciendo que su molestia sea reemplazada con sorpresa y sospecha.

-(Este sujeto es fuerte?)- Pregunto, sorprendiendo al albino de que repentinamente el castaño se calmara y frunciera el seño hacia él, la furia reemplazada con sospecha.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto de repente Rokuro, el extraño aun seguia algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud del Oji-rojo, pero una pequeña sonrisa crecio en sus labios.

-(Jujujuju, eres interesante Enmadou Rokuro)- Penso el peli-blanco con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Supongo que ya reflexionaste lo suficiente Roku/¿¡ARIMA-SAMA!?- Mirando a la derecha, Rokuro noto que el viejo de Jissama había salido y veia en shock al sujeto frente a él.

-(Arima?, ¿El lider de la organización de Onmyouji?)- Se pregunto el castaño. Sorprendido de que alguien como el tipo como el que estaba frente a él fuera el lider de todos los Onmyoujis.

-Oh, pero si es Otomi-san, cuanto tiempo-

-Por cierto Arima-sama, ¿Por qué andas con esas fachas?- Pregunto Jissama, a lo que Arima solo sonrio y conto una historia donde resulto que después de ligar con una chica y casi conseguir tener sexo con ella, llego el novio de esta, el cual resulto ser un lider Yakuza, lo cual obligo a Arima a escapar con unicamente los boxers que llevaba puestos.

-Qué adulto tan patetico- Comento Rokuro, lo cual fue ignorado por Arima pero reprochado por los dos ancianos, resaltando la posición del albino dentro de la organización de Onmyouji.

-Por cierto Otomi-san- Llamo de repente Arima, el cual volteo a ver al viejo -¿Ya hiciste los arreglos que te pedi para el "evento" de hoy?- Pregunto, al tiempo de que los demás residentes del dormitorio Seika salian al patio, extrañados por la presencia del extraño albino en ropa interior.

-Por supuesto, pero digame, ¿Por qué reunir a los lideres tan de repente?- Pregunto Jissama, a lo que Arima solo sonrio.

-Sobre eso... Lo explicare cuando todos se hayan reunido. Tengo preparada una gran sorpresa- Comento con su, aparentemente, eterna y enigmática sonrisa, paseando su vista entre Rokuro y Benio.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

Los residentes del dormitorio Seika, algunos mas renuentes que otros, se dirigieron hacia el templo de la ciudad de Narukami, ahí, por medio de una entrada secreta, descendieron hacia una enorme sala. El lugar era ciertamente espacioso, podria abarcar toda el area del templo sobre el que esta oculto, en él se encontraban una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres de avanzada edad, algunos vestían los atuendos comunes de los Onmyoujis, otros tenian vestimentas de sacerdotes budistas o vestían trajes elegantes.

Rokuro, Ryogo, Shinnosuke y Atsushi se sentían fuera de lugar pero por ordenes de Jissama, todos deberian estar presentes. En algun momento, algunos de los ancianos habían comenzado a hacer escandalo, lo cual llamo su atención, viendo como varios de ellos se encontraban frente a Benio, intentando tener una charla con ella. Entonces, una conocida vos llamo la atención de los presentes.

-¡LAMENTO LA ESPERA MIS INVITADOS!- Del otro lado de la sala, saliendo de un pasillo al pie de unas escaleras se encontraba la razón por la que ellos estaban allí -¡SOY EL LIDER ONMYOUJI TSUCHIMIKADO ARIMA!, ¡AGRADEZCO A TODOS EL HABER VENIDO AQUI!- Grito sonriente el albino. Jissama y la anciana Kinu se encontraban a su espalda, aun sin saber el porque.

Todos los presentes centraron su atención en el lider de la organización de Onmyouji, el cual vestía su atuendo de sacerdote Onmyouji, esperando su explicación.

-Se que todos quieren saber porque están aqui. ¡Hoy tengo un gran anuncio para ustedes!, ¡Estoy seguro que todos concordaran conmigo con que esta es una gran y maravillosa noticia!- Muchos sentían curiosidad respecto a la noticia que les daria su lider pues, a pesar de ser una persona animada, ninguno había visto a Tsuchimikado Arima tan excitado antes.

-Hace unos dias, durante el ritual de adivinación recibí de los cielos un maravilloso mensaje divino, ¡UNA PROFECÍA!- Exclamo animado, murmullos comenzaron a sonar, preguntándose que podria decir esta "profecía", aunque todos callaron en cuanto Arima continuo su discurso -Segun dice esta profecía, la interminable guerra entre exsorcistas e Impurezas finalmente llegara a su fin. Si, esta profecía hablo sobre la llegada de ni mas ni menos que de una "Miko"- Sus palabras hicieron que los murmullos se extinguieran, todos esperando que Arima se explicara.

Miko es un ser superior conocido desde los inicios de la organización de Onmyouji. Un gran Onmyouji profetico que se dice, tendria un poder capas de superar incluso al primero y mas poderoso Onmyouji que halla existido, Abe no Seimei. El Onmyouji mas poderoso que acabaria con todas las impurezas e incluso con el mismo Magano, eso es "Miko".

Luego de un breve momento de silencio, para crear suspenso, Arima volvio a hablar -¡Lo mas importante de esto es ¿Quien es?!- Por un segundo, algunos de los presentes pudieron jurar ver una sonrisa divertida en sus labios -¡Adashino Benio-chan! ¿Podrias pasar al frente?- Pidio sonriente.

Benio se sorprendio por un momento, antes de volver a su ya clasica expresión calmada e ir hacia Arima, ignorando las palabras de los ancianos aduladores a su alrededor.

-Eres tan popular entre estos ancianos como siempre- Levantando la vista, Benio se encontro con los ojos de Arima, quien la veia con diversión -Dime, el ser elogiada por esta gente de tu tierra natal, ¿Hizo que pudieses superar tu trauma?- Los ojos llenos de desprecio de Benio se encontraron con la divertida mirada de Arima, por alguna razón, algo le hacia pensar que esto no había acabado -Ahora el siguiente, ¡ENMADOU ROKURO-KUN! ¡Ven aqui tu también!-

El llamado de Rokuro fue extraño para todos, sobretodo para el propio Rokuro -(Tengo un mal presentimiento)- Penso el oji-rojo mientras era empujado por Ryogo para que fuera, en el camino, se quito un par de vendas que le habían puesto en el rostro para parar el leve sangrado causado por las piedras que le había lanzado la desgraciada de Kinu.

 _-Enmadou Rokuro? Jamas oí de él-_

 _-Tampoco yo, ¿Quien sera?-_

 _-No lo recuerdan? Él es el ultimo sobreviviente-_

 _-Es él? El ultimo niño de Hina/Shhhh, no digan eso cerca de Benio-sama-_

Eran los murmullos que lograba captar, aunque el ultimo llamo por un momento su atención, su brazo lo trajo devuelta a la realidad **-(Esto sera divertido)-** Oyo, haciendo que un gruñido molesto escapara de su garganta. Su cabeza seguia doliendo y aun le quedaba la molestia por lo que sucedio en la mañana, lo unico que quería era volver a su casa y tomarse un té o algo para calmarse.

-Permitanme presentarlos- Comenzó Arima, colocando sus manos en cada hombre de los niños a sus lados -Aunque tengan 14 años, sus habilidades como Onmyouji tal vez sean mayores a las de cualquiera de ustedes, una es de Kyoto y el otro de Tokyo, es decir ¡El mas fuerte del Este: Enmadou Rokuro! y ¡La mas fuerte del Oeste: Adashino Benio!- Exclamo, provocando unas, para él, poco importantes discusiones, mas que nada porque, a diferencia de Benio, ninguno de ellos habían escuchado antes sobre Enmadou Rokuro.

-¿Qué estas tramando con esto pervertido?- Pregunto Rokuro, viendo molesto sobre su hombro, aunque solo recibio una mirada divertida de Arima.

-Vamos, vamos, no tienes que ser tan gruñón, ¿Qué les parece a ustedes dos? Como oponentes son adecuados no?- Ignorando la pregunta de Rokuro, Arima les pregunto, recibiendo miradas interrogantes de ambos, entonces, su mirada divertida se volvio un poco mas obscura y dijo: -Quiero que me muestren sus poderes, aqui y ahora frente a todos. Piensen en el otro como si fuera una impureza y peleen con intenciones de matar, no se contengan- No fue ni un pedido ni una sugerencia, claramente fue una orden dada por el lider de los Onmyoujis, lo cual sorprendio a ambos adolescentes, al igual que a todos los espectadores que lo habían escuchado.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¡¿Por qué tendría hacer algo como eso?!- Pregunto molesto Rokuro, no entendia nada de esta situación pero no creía que hacer lo que Arima le ordenaba fuera algo bueno, tenia el presentimiento que solo le traería mas problemas.

-Rokuro-kun, lo siento pero esto es algo muy importante y el futuro de los Onmyoujis depende de esto, asi que tu voluntad no tiene nada que ver, además...- Volteando su cabeza hacia la pelinegra, Arima sonrio juguetonamente, lo cual hizo que Rokuro también mirara -A diferencia de ti, parece ser que ella esta realmente animada por esto- Como él había dicho, Benio ya se encontraba con sus armas desencantadas en sus manos y a su alrededor un aura completamente hostil se dejaba notar.

Sin decir nada, ni dejar a su oponente refutar, Benio se lanzo hacia Rokuro con una estocada directa a su rostro, la cual Rokuro esquivo dando un salto hacia el costado, donde se encontraba la "audiencia", siendo seguido enseguida por Benio.

 _"Para saber quien de los dos es el mejor Onmyouji"_

Por un segundo, las palabras de Benio a la madrugaba volvieron a su mente, entonces entendio -¡Ya veo! ¡ESTO ES ALGO QUE LLEVAS ESPERANDO DESDE QUE LLEGASTE NO?!- Comento molesto, esquivando una segunda estocada, esta vez a su hombro izquierdo.

-también es porque me espiaste-

-Aun sigues molesta por eso?-

-¡VAMOS!, ¡DENLES ALGO DE ESPACIO!, ¡TENDRAN MAS QUE UN PEQUEÑO RASGUÑO SI SE ENTrOMETEN CUANDO ELLOS PELEEN CON TODO SU PODER!- Ordeno Arima, los demás Onmyoujis se vieron forzados a moverse, con tal de no salir heridos en el fuego cruzado.

 _-Qué sera lo que planee Arima-sama al hacer que dos niños peleen entre si?-_ Se preguntaba uno de los espectadores, mientras veia a venio atacar, mientras Rokuro esquivaba por poco sus ataques. Benio podeia sus dos espadas, realizando cortes que, de estar activadas, partirian a Rokuro por la mitad, mientras que el castaño esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

 _-_ _Si estos niños fueron elegidos por la profecía como candidatos entonces...-_ A pesar de no haber terminado su respuesta, todos los que lo oyeron entendieron a los que se refería. Si esos niños eran los candidatos, entonces el que resultara vencedor seria quien se convertiria en Miko.

Indiferente a los murmullos de los ancianos, Rokuro seguia esquivando los ataques de Benio, quien parecia estar perdiendo la paciencia -El talismán negro, ¿Por qué aun no lo utilizas?- Pregunto.

-¡Tu tampoco estas usando ningún encantamiento!- respondió Rokuro, agachándose para esquivar una patada de la pelinegra. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, tomo distancia de ella.

-Cierto, entonces...- Acercándose a él de nuevo, fingio un golpe a su rostro, a lo cual Rokuro se cubrio, solo para recibir una patada en su estomago -¿Cuanto mas tengo que acorralarte para que me tomes en serio?- Pregunto de nuevo, viendo como Rokuro caia de espaldas.

En el suelo, Rokuro podía oir los murmullos de los ancianos, algunos despotricando que él era mas debil que Benio y otros remarcando el hecho de que no tenia ganas de luchar, pero lo mas molesto era su brazo derecho, gritándole en su mente que luchara.

-(Callense, todos ustedes)- Gruño en su mente, levantándose con poco esfuerzo.

-¿Que sucede Rokuro-kun? ¡Te están dando una paliza!- Comento divertido Arima, consiguiendo asi la atención de un claramente molesto Rokuro -¡Si no peleas en serio no podre terminar de explicar el tema de Miko!- termino de decir, acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al castaño.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! A mi no me interesa ni Miko, ni ser el mejor Onmyouji, a mi solo/ A ti solo te interesa matar mas Impurezas no?- Interrumpió Arima, callando por completo a un molesto Rokuro -Si, se todo hacerca de tu pequeña cruzada de venganza- Lentamente, una cínica sonrisa se extendía por los labios del albino -Yo se perfectamente la razón por la que peleas y lo que buscas cada vez que vas a Magano- Arima vio con satisfacción no disimulada como los ojos de Rokuro se expandían, entonces su semblante se volvió más frió y dijo: -Un Onmyouji que no puede pelear o es débil, no sirve para nada... Al igual que tus viejos compañeros, murieron porque eran débiles, solo por eso- Con una sonrisa, Arima vio como Rokuro apretaba con fuerza los dientes, sabiendo que, lentamente, la ira iba calando dentro de su ser.

-Aunque no importa si murieron, eso solo significa que eran un montón de perdedores que no pudieron dar mas de si mismos. Las basuras como ellos están mejor muert/ **CRACK**

Eh?- Arima veía con infantil curiosidad a Rokuro, quien, de un momento a otro, había aparecido frente a él, saltando y con su brazo derecho transformado y listo para golpearlo, le sorprendió un poco el que lo activara sin talismán pero sus movimientos le parecían tan lentos que casi lo hacían bostezar, pero se contuvo y espero hasta que el puño del chico estuviera rosando sus cabellos para desaparecer frente a él sin que este se diera cuenta.

 **PAAAMMMM**

El golpe de Rokuro fue ciertamente poderoso. Causo extensas grietas y termino haciendo que el podio frente a la entrada sea completamente destrozado, lo cual hizo que Jissama y Kinu retrocedieran destro del pasillo.

 **-Oye-** La voz de Rokuro sonaba ciertamente terrorífica, su brazo derecho brillaba de poder puro y su ojo derecho se había vuelto totalmente rojo **-Vuelve aqui, voy a destrozarte y usar tus restos como carnada para Kegare-** Pronuncio, indignando muchos Onmyouji y haciendo que Arima sonria.

-Que miedo~, pero yo no soy tu oponente- En cuanto dijo eso Rokuro salto hacia el costado, evitando un corte de Benio. Al aterrizar, levanto la vista para ver a la pelinegra completamente equipada para el combate, con todos y cada uno de sus encantamientos estaban activos e incluso traia puesta su mascara. Fruncio el ceño un momento antes de volver a retroceder, esquivando otro de sus ataques, se preparo para la pelea.

Benio se había lanzado, realizando un corte descendiente hacia Rokuro, quien volvio a esquivarla, entonces, imprudentemente, se lanza de frente hacia él.

-(Sin duda debo cuidarme de sus golpes, pero no podra atacar si lo obligo a esquivarme, él no podra igualar mi velocidad)- Pensaba Benio, cargando hacia Rokuro con la idea de que volveria a esquivarla, después de todo, él había dejado claro que no quería pelear.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, la acumulación de enojo de Rokuro había excedido el limite, sobretodo después de escuchar las palabras de Arima, por lo que, en ese momento, Rokuro ya no pensaba evitar la pelea, necesitaba desquitarse con algo y frente a él se encontraba Benio entregándose a si misma en bandeja de plata. Rokuro había previsto los movimientos de e intercepto a la pelinegra con un gancho de su brazo impuro, lo cual sorprendio a Benio, pero igualmente reacciono a tiempo, para colocar sus espadas frente a ella para protegerse.

A pesar de que Rokuro se contuviera considerablemente, el golpe fue poderoso, demasiado para que la guardia de ultimo minuto de Benio pudiera absorber el impacto completamente, lo cual causo que la pelinegra fuera expulsada hacia una columna, donde choco de espaldas, agrietando profundamente la columna, al punto de crear un pequeño crater en ella. Benio callo al suelo, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, a pesar de tener el encantamiento de armadura, eso no significaba que un impacto como ese no fuera a doler.

Frente a ella, Rokuro enterro su brazo impuro en el suelo, arrancando una pequeña parte de él y apretandola hasta convertirla en escombros, los cuales lanzo al cielo mientras murmuraba un cantico. No había traido talismanes con él, por lo que cerro los ojos por un momento, dirigiendo directamente su poder de encantamiento a las rocas.

Los talismanes funcionan como un medio para controlar el poder de encantamiento que se suministra en los mismos, por lo que no es imposible hacer un encantamiento sin talismán, pero se debe tener un muy buen control de su propio poder de encantamiento, pues, de no ser asi, los encantamientos serian inestables y no podrian funcionar a plena capacidad.

Por fortuna, el encantamiento que Rokuro pensaba utilizar no requería de demasiado control.

 **-Rekkun Madan Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo-** Canto, lanzando a una gran velocidad las rocas reforzadas con poder de encantamiento hacia Benio, quien se defendia utilizando ambas espadas para desviar las rocas.

 _-Increible-_

 _-Esta haciendo retroceder a Benio-sama-_

 _-Benio-sama esta completamente a la defensiva-_

Aun defendiéndose, Benio sintio la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediar su situación, igual que en el pasado, con la muerte de sus padres, ella no había podido hacer nada en ese momento. Entonces, la lluvia de rocas se detuvo y ella tenia a Rokuro sobre ella con su brazo impuro listo para golpearla. Era su unica oportunidad -AAAHHHH- Gritando con todas sus fuerzas, dejo que su poder de encantamientos explotara, expulsando a Rokuro lejos de ella.

Rokuro aterrizo de pie en medio de la sala, a su alrededor una estela de luz verde marina serpenteaba por las columnas y paredes de la sala subterránea. La velocidad con la que Benio se movia era tal que él ni siquiera podía ver su silueta, solo podía ver la estela de luz que su poder de encantamiento generaba.

Por instinto, él salto hacia la derecha, evitando un corte de Benio, la cual volvio a atacarlo. Esta vez, él tuvo que poner su brazo impuro frente a ella, evitando un corte peligroso, o incluso mortal.

Esa situación se repetia constantemente, con su velocidad superior, Benio atacaba de todas direcciones mientras que Rokuro hacia lo posible para esquivar o defenderse, sin tener tiempo a atacar.

El ultimo ataque de Benio había golpeado su cabeza, haciendo que Rokuro cayera de frente al suelo, con esfuerzo, se arrodillo. podía oir los murmullos de los ancianos, dando por sentado la victoria de Benio, pero eso no le interesaba, su corazon estaba latiendo como pocas veces antes, y podía sentir como sus labios se movían en un sonrisa.

¡Esto era divertido! Nunca había conocido a un Onmyouji tan fuerte y la pelea estaba haciendo que la adrenalina lo inundara. En este punto, Rokuro ignoraba por completo todo a su alrededor, apenas logrando oir los gritos de animo de Ryogo. Con una sonrisa levanto su brazo, golpeando con fuerza el suelo lo desquebrajo por completo, haciendolo por completo inestable.

-(Destruyo el suelo, ¿Sera que piensa construir una barrera?)- Se preguntaba Benio saltando de un pilar a otro hasta que llego a uno ubicado a la espalda de Rokuro -(Algo como esto no basta para detenerme)- Penso, lanzándose hacia Rokuro, lo que ella no esperaba era que él de repente se volteara, sonriendo mientras extendia su puño impuro -(¡Maldición!, cai en su trampa)- Sin otra alternativa, continuo con su ataque, puño y espada estaban por colisionar cuando de repente **"-Suficiente-"** ambas armas fueron selladas, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran y que Benio cayera sobre Rokuro.

Incorporándose, ella se quito su mascara, viendo sorprendida que no hubiera ningún encantamiento activo en ella-El recubrimiento, ¿se anulo?- Dijo sorprendida, escucho la leve risa de Arima y estrecho los ojos mientras se levantaba de encima de Rokuro, el cual también se ponia de pie. Ambos miraron seriamente al lider Onmyouji, quien seguia con la misma expresión de tranquilidad.

-Los dos estuvieron increibles, fue un maravilloso espectaculo- Comento sonriente.

-...

-...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron mirando a Arima, esperando una explicación. Por su parte, la sonrisa de Arima desaparecio y poso sus ojos en Rokuro.

-Lo siento Rokuro-kun- Dijo, sorprendiendo tanto al castaño como a los demás presentes cuando bajo su cabeza frente al oji-rojo -quería ver tu verdadera fuerza y para eso insulte la memori de tus preciados amigos, lo lamento- Comento, a su espalda, mas de un anciano estaba diciendole que no se disculpara, después de todo, él era el lider de los Onmyouji, no deberia bajar la cabeza de esa manera, pero todos ellos fueron ignorados por Rokuro y Arima.

-...- Rokuro guardo silencio un momento antes de suspirar -Esta bien, pero dime, ¿Por qué necesitabas que nosotros peleáramos?- Pregunto, su lo que quería era ver quien de los dos era "Miko" entonces la pelea hubiera continuado hasta que uno de los dos quedara inconsciente. Sabiendo eso, no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Ante su mirada de sospecha, Arima no pudo evitar sonreir, ese chico era mas listo de los que parecía.

-Ahora lo sabrás- Comento enigmáticamente antes de tomar aire y gritar -¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!, DIGANME ¡¿QUÉ LES PARECIO EL PODER DE ESTOS CHICOS?!- Pregunto, llamando la atención de todos, entonces, dio un paso para colocarse entre ambos y prosiguió -SIN DUDA ¡NO CREEN QUE SON LOS INDICADOS PARA LLEVAR EL NOMBRE DE "LOS ONMYOUJIS DE ESTRELLAS GEMELAS"!- Ante sus palabras, muchos de los ancianos se sorprendieron, otrs, como Ryogo, Atsushi y Shinnosuke no entendieron, mientras que Jissama y Kinu se veian impactados ante la noticia.

-¿Qué es eso de las estrellas gemelas?- Pregunto Rokuro, su mal presentimiento solo se acrecentó cuando vio la sonrisa de Arima.

-Es uno de los titulos que se han transmitido junto al de Miko. La leyenda dice, "Cuando las llamas negras de la estrella del mal cubran el presente, las estrellas gemelas volaran en la eterna obscuridad del cielo y las estrellas gemelas se juntaran y lo purificaran". Con la profecía que llego a mi y también el que ustedes dos son los Onmyoujis de las estrellas gemelas- Recito Arima, su tono no era jugueton, sino que tenia un tinte de seriedad, como un profesor dando una clase importante.

Rokuro se encontraba tratando de entender sus palabras, mientras que Benio se vio distraida por Kinu, quien parecia haberse desmayado.

-Espera, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esta pelea?, ¿Acaso querías ver si uno de nosotros podía ser una de esas estrellas?- Pregunto Rokuro, la situación era muy confusa.

-No, no, la pelea era para que ustedes demostraran su verdadero poder, después de todo aqui hay muchos a los que no los satisfacería solo la explicación. Además, al saber quienes son las estrellas gemelas naturalmente sabremos quien podria ser Miko- respondió, confundiendo aun mas a Rokuro, por lo que el castaño había logrado entender, ellos dos podrian ser las estrellas gemelas y esa pelea era para mostrarles a los molestos ancianos su poder. Por otra parte no entendia como el saber que ellos eran las estrellas gemelas podria ayudarles a saber quien es Miko.

Notando el desconcierto de ambos jóvenes, Arima suspiro -Cielos, ambos son bastante lentos, a lo que me refiero es, Miko, el Onmyouji mas poderoso, es el hijo de las estrellas gemelas. "Sousei no Onmyouji" es el titulo que se le da a esa pareja- Explico, viendo con una nada simulada satisfacción como los niños comenzaban a entrar en shock, pero aun asi no se detuvo -La pareja mas poderosa tendra como hijo al Onmyouji mas poderoso. Por eso me gustaria que se casaran y tuvieran un hijo-.

-Ah?...- Por un momento, ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que la noticia finalmente fue procesada por sus cerebros, entonces, Rokuro reacciono de la manera mas natural -¿¡HAAAAAAA!?

* * *

 **Yo, hola gente, si, yo y mis historias seguimos vivos, como prometi, aqui les traje el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Lo siguiente en actualizar sera DBZ, seguida de Naruto.**

 **Ahora, ¿Por qué tarde tanto? Bueno, eso es, primeramente, por culpa de la facultad, es mi primer año y trato de no cagarla(Por cierto, mañana tengo examen y hago esto para quitarme los nervios), segundo, he comenzado a leer novelas ligeras, para los que no saben que son, son de lo que algunos mangas se basan, que luego se transforman en Animes, por ejemplo Goblin Slayer, o sino, tienen el Isekai del chico que va a otro mundo y se lleva su Smartphone. Ambos son novelas que luego se transformaron en Mangas/Animes. De momento estoy leyendo las novelas de "Tales of Demons and Gods" y "Solo Leveling" Dos obras que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Bueno, con respecto al capitulo, como habran leido, trato de hacer un Rokuro mas serio y menos idiota, claro, tendra algunos arrebatos normales a su edad y su temperamento no es del todo mejor, solo que tiene un poco mas de control de si mismo. Además de que es mucho mas versado en lo que respecta a los encantamientos. Además de ello, por pedido del UNICO comentario de esta historia, intentare hacer un poco mas estrategicas las peleas, sobretodo porque pienso hacer ue Rokuro no pueda depender mucho de su brazo derecho.**

 **Bien, este capitulo, como compensación por la tardanza, es mas largo y tiene un extra propio, espero que les gustara y, a los que les parecio Raro el Kegare lagartija lo dire de esta manera. Se a comentado que los Kegare, a medida que se hacen mas fuertes, evolucionan, pues bien, el Kegare contra el que combatieron era uno con alta tasa evolutiva, que se adaptaba a sus necesidades. En el futuro, si tienen una idea de algun Kegare fuera del canon con el que se les ocurre que pudieran pelear, diganmelo en los Review, hare lo posible por que suceda.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, espero que el capitulo les gustara y que dejen algun comentario.**

 **Para lo que no lo han hecho aun, lean mis otras historias, hare lo que pueda para poder actualizarlas lo antes posible.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**26/11/2019**

-Dialogo humano-

 _-Recuerdos-_

 **-Encantamientos y dialogo no Humano**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Familia**

 **-** Previamente en SnO:

-La pareja más poderosa tendrá como hijo al Onmyouji más poderoso. ¡Por eso me gustaría que se casaran y tuvieran un hijo-

-Ah?... ¿¡HAAAAAA!?-

Actualmente:

En su habitación, Rokuro abrió los ojos -Acaso fue un sueño?- Se preguntó, un tinte de esperanza podía oírse en su voz. Se levantó lentamente, viendo que seguía con la ropa del dia anterior, pero entonces noto un papel dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, lo tomo, notando que era una foto, pero se congelo al ver de quien.

"Para que no olvides a tu Cupido" Estaba escrito con unas letras fosforescentes de color verde. La foto era de Arima, vistiendo una camisa Hawaiana y una sonrisa molesta.

Arrugó la foto y la lanzó al cesto de basura, saliendo de su cama vio su reloj, eran las 6:30, debía apurarse o no llegaría a la escuela.

-Oh, cierto, hoy es domingo- Comentó, deteniéndose un momento antes de salir de su cuarto e ir al baño a lavar su rostro.

Una vez hecho fue al comedor, donde vio a la ÚNICA persona en el dormitorio a la que no quería ver en ese momento. Pues, frente a él, Benio parecía estar limpiando la mesa tras su desayuno, Rokuro tomo aire, no quería tratar con ella ese dia pero fingir que simplemente no estaba ahí no era la respuesta, por lo que solo exhalo y saludo.

-Buenos días-

-...- Pero Benio apenas y le dio una mirada antes de seguir con lo suyo

-(Esta ignorandome?)- Se preguntó tragandose el gruñido que amenazaba con abandonar su garganta. Ignorando lo que pasó simplemente siguió su camino a la cocina donde se sirvió un tazón de arroz, preparo agua para su té y busco en el refrigerador algo con qué acompañarlo.

-Ah, es la futura pareja- Oyeron ambos, viendo a Atsushi y a Shinnosuke entrar al comedor -¿Qué sucede Roku? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

-Ya deja eso Atsushi, no estoy de humor para que me molestes con esa idiotez del casamiento-

-Oh, vamos, no tienes de que avergonzarte, ¿No es bueno que lo único que tengas que hacer para acabar con los Kegare es tener un hijo?- El tono de Atsushi claramente era uno bromista mientras miraba a Rokuro apretar los dientes en frustración, pero, al estar tan concentrado en molestar al oji-rojo, no había notado como Benio se había tensado al oírlo, ni como ella estaba apretando sus puños, Shinnosuke si lo noto así que hizo lo más sabio, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, saliendo de la habitación, pero dejó la puerta abierta para disfrutar el espectáculo -Ya que estamos en eso, ¿Les gustaría compartir habitación? Porque si es así nosotros/ Ya basta... por favor- Atsushi fue interrumpido por la suave pero firme voz de Benio, él se volteo, notando que la niña estaba temblando mientras entrecortadamente decía "Yo", entonces ella explotó.

-¡ YO NO ME CONVERTÍ EN ONMYOUJI PARA JUGAR A LA CASITA!- Grito, Atsushi estaba por decir algo pero ella no se lo permitió, abandonando la habitación a paso rápido.

-Y luego te preguntas porque no tienes novia- Comentó mordazmente Rokuro a un ya deprimido Atsushi, entonces salió de la habitación dispuesto a aclarar a la molesta chica que el idiota de Atsushi solo estaba bromeando, después de todo, ¿En serio esperan que simplemente por tener un bebé ya se acabe esta guerra? ¿Que él dejaría todo en manos de un niño y solo se encargaría de cumplir el rol de papá? y más importante ¿Que el tendría un hijo o hija con esa chica tan inexpresiva y exasperante? Salió de sus pensamientos a punto doblar una esquina al oír la voz de Ryogo.

-A pesar de como es, por favor cuida de Rokuro- Dijo Ryogo, llamando la atención de Benio y su pequeño espía.

-¡Incluso tu dices... tales cosas!- Contestó mordazmente la chica, extrañando al pelinegro. -¡La idea de casarnos...!-

-EH? Ah, ¡No!, no me referia a eso- Aclaró, logrando calmar a la chica -Creo que fue muy precipitada la idea del matrimonio, pero no me referia a, no de esa manera, eh, ¿Como te lo explico?- Se preguntaba Ryogo mientras Benio se quedaba ahí, parada frente a él esperando -Bueno, es obvio que no sabes nada sobre esto pero, sobre Rokuro, en el pasado, él era muy serio con lo de ser un gran Onmyouji- Comenzó, asombrando a Benio, él no parecía siquiera interesado en ser un Onmyouji, aparte de la parte de pelear contra impurezas -Nosotros hemos vivido juntos por mucho tiempo, en el pasado los poderes de Rokuro, y, por supuesto,su sentido de la justicia, eran bastante fuertes... Cuando Arima-sama dijo que Rokuro era el más fuerte del Este... yo estaba de acuerdo-

-¿Ustedes... están en este mismo dormitorio... desde entonces?-

-Fuimos criados en un dormitorio diferente, me mudé aquí hace 5 años y Rokuro lo hizo hace 2 años- El rostro de Ryogo adoptó un semblante mas triste -Si, fue hace dos años... Hace 2 años ocurrió un evento que causó un fuerte cambio en Rokuro y desde entonces no a sido el mismo-

-...-

-Bueno, él se aísla y siempre lo veía con una sonrisa falsa pero ayer, cuando lucharon ustedes dos, vi por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa genuina en su rostro y pensé "Si se trata de Benio-san..." Si se trata de tí, quizás seas capaz de traer de vuelta al viejo Rokuro... Eso es, algo que yo no puedo hacer- Benio bajo la cabeza un momento meditando sus palabras, lo cual Ryogo mal entendió y se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras -¡Incluso si dije eso!, no significa que tienes que hacerlo. ¡Solo tuve la idea de que sería genial ver de nuevo al verdadero Rokuro!-

-Ryougo-san, tenemos que irnos- Dijo de repente Shinnosuke, llamando la atención de Ryougo-

-Pareces estar... muy preocupado por... él-

-mm?... Bueno, sobre eso. Ni Rokuro ni yo tenemos familia de sangre, en vez de equipo, para nosotros los Onmyouji del dormitorio somos una familia... Porque fuimos criados en el mismo dormitorio, Rokuro es mi primer y único hermano menor en todo el mundo- Las palabras de Ryougo sorprendieron a Benio, por lo que no pudo decir nada cuando él fue tras Shinnosuke y Atsushi, que estaban por dejarlo atras.

Por su parte, Rokuro seguía en su escondite, rascando su cabello frustrado -Maldición Ryougo, ¡No tienes porque decir cosas tan vergonzosas como esa!- Exclamó sintiendo como su cara se levantaba.

Rokuro fue a su habitación y se quedó allí, preparando talismanes para olvidar esa verguenza que sentia.

Por otro lado, Ryougo estaba junto a Atsushi y Shinnosuke, yendo en la camioneta al realizar un exorcismo, pero su mente estaba en esa conversación que tuvo hace un momento.

-(Le dije todo eso a Benio-san... pero, me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó esa noche...)- Jamás nadie se lo había dicho, ni Jissama, ni el propio Rokuro, a pesar de que se lo había preguntado en más de un ocasión, jamás le explicaron correctamente lo que sucedió, solo sabía que Rokuro apareció cubierto de heridas, no hablo con nadie de lo que pasó, él ni siquiera sabía de ese extraño brazo de Rokuro, ni que él fuera tan fuerte, no conocía completamente la fuerza de Benio, pero creía firmemente que Rokuro habría ganado ese combate -(Me asegurare de preguntarle a Jissama)- Decidió, mirando la casa donde ocurriría el exorcismo.

Una casa de dos pisos, las ventanas estaban rotas casi en su totalidad, todo lo metálico estaba oxidado, las paredes estaban mohosas, agrietadas y parecia que lo unico que la mantenia firme eran las enredaderas que crecían en ella.

-No puedo culparlos por pensar que este lugar está maldito- Escuchó decir a Atsushi haciendo que sonriera ligeramente, no era una broma realmente graciosa pero al menos su amigo intentaba alegrar el ambiente.

-El cliente es el dueño de la casa- Explicaba Shinnosuke, leyendo los datos del pedido -Aparentemente pertenecía a sus padres y él la heredó cuando ambos murieron por causa del tiempo. Después de eso intentó venderla 3 veces pero... al parecer tuvo 3 grupos, una pareja casada, 5 estudiantes compartiendo residencia y una familia normal de 4 con 2 niños, 11 personas en total, en todas las ocasiones, sin siquiera pasar un mes de la mudanza, todos los residentes desaparecieron-

-Una casa donde las personas desaparecen huh?- Por un momento, Ryougo examinó la residencia, sujetando el mango de su espada desencantada -Muy bien, ¡Prepárense y entremos!- Con decisión se aventuró hacia la casa maldita, siendo inmediatamente seguido por sus compañeros.

* * *

-(Bostezo) uff, que hambre- Exclamó Rokuro saliendo de su habitación por algo de comer. Había tomado tiempo pero logró preparar un suministro de talismanes que le durarían un tiempo, se había ganado ese descanso.

Lastimosamente, no duró mucho, pues oyó como se abría la puerta delantera, pensando que Ryougo, Atsushi y Shinnosuke habían regresado fue a recibirlos, pero lo que encontró fue a Atsushi y Shinnosuke heridos y notablemente exhaustos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué sucedió y dónde está Ryougo?- Por mas que mirara no lo veía, el pavor de haber perdido nuevamente a su familia lo inundaba lentamente. No dijo ni hizo nada mientras Atsushi le explicaba cómo habían entrado a la casa donde era el exorcismo, como se habían encontrado al enorme Kegare de dos cabezas y como Ryougo los apartó mientras él fue arrastrado a Magano.

-Intentamos ir a rescatarlo pero eran demasiados Kegares, fuimos heridos y Ryougo llamó su atención para que nosotros escaparamos, él se sacrificó por nosotros- La tristeza y frustración eran palpables en la voz de Shinnosuke, pero eso solo hizo que la ira de Rokuro explotara.

-¡NO HABLES COMO SI YA ESTUVIERA MUERTO!- Grito el oji-rojo, tomando a su amigo por el cuello y estampandolo contra la pared sin importarle que estuviera herido. Atsushi intentó separarlos pero fue alejado de un manotazo de Rokuro -Dime donde fue el exorcismo, ¡DIMELO!- Rokuro estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Ryogo estaba en peligro y no podía perder el tiempo.

-E-Está en la hoja, es-¡Es la calle Shussuka cerca de la estación!- Shinnosuke sentía como perdía el aire y los ojos de Rokuro brillaban por el poder de encantamientos que brotaba de él, era una imagen aterradora.

Rokuro soltó a Shinnosuke y tomó el portapapeles con la dirección y el mapa que usaron para viajar, una parte de él quería disculparse con sus amigos, pero la otra le dijo que no tenía tiempo para eso y él le hizo caso. Corrió a su habitación, ignorando las advertencias de Atsushi sobre que eran demasiados para él solo, y tomo el cinturon con su espada y su porta-talismanes que había dejado preparado para su práctica de madrugada y estaba por correr a las escaleras cuando se detuvo en medio del pasillo, apretó el puño un momento y retrocedió, parándose frente a una puerta en específico antes de abrirla, encontrando a Benio sentada, dándole la espalda y limpiando la máscara que usaba en todos sus encuentros -Adashino Benio... Necesito tu ayuda, Ryougo está en peligro y no se si podré salvarlo yo solo, Atsushi y Shinnosuke no están en condiciones de pelear así que... te lo ruego- Por mucho que le costara o que le molestara hacerlo, se puso de rodillas y bajó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el suelo -Por favor préstame tu fuerza- Espero en silencio su respuesta, sintió que su orgullo se había destrozado pero no importaba, si con esto podia salvar a Ryogo entonces lo haria, aun asi, su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada segundo de silencio.

-Levanta tu cabeza- Al hacerlo, la vio parada frente a él, su máscara en su mano y sus ojos azules brillando con una voluntad inquebrantable, detrás de ella el portal a magano brillaba dando un aspecto aún más majestuoso -Cuando un Onmyouji está dispuesto a pelear, no existen razones para bajar la cabeza frente a otro- Sus palabras fueron tan firmes como su postura, Rokuro se levantó, todo rastro de duda abandonó su ser y sintió como el peso de su miedo se reducía, con un asentimiento ambos pasaron por el portal, activando rápidamente los talismanes de velocidad y corriendo a toda velocidad a la dirección marcada en el mapa, ignorando a los Kegares menores que estaban a su alrededor y solo acabando con aquellos que se metian en su camino.

* * *

-Ugrr, demonios, esto duele- Decía Ryougo sosteniendo su brazo derecho, una impureza le había mordido, casi perdió su brazo pero afortunadamente aún tenía su espada, rebano al desgraciado y consiguió escapar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo más, sus poderes encantados estaban al límite y su cuerpo estaba exhausto y herido -Bueno- Con esfuerzo se pudo de pie, tomando su espada y dejando que tomara el poder encantado que quedaba en él -Supongo que almenos te llevare conmigo- Dijo, mirando a la impureza de dos cabezas que lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar, el cual seguía "riendo", al igual que el resto de Kegares que lo rodeaban, seguramente esperando tener una parte de lo que sobre de él, si es que sobra algo claro, a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad y miedo, sabía que no sobreviría, Atsushi y Shinnosuke estaban muy heridos y no sabía siquiera si Rokuro siguiera en casa o hubiera salido sin avisar como lo hace en las madrugadas, la idea de morir nunca antes había parecido tan segura -(Será que Rokuro se sintio asi esa noche?)- Se preguntaba una parte de él, pensando en como un niño tan joven pudo sentirse en el que facilmente fue el peor dia de su vida -Je, si se trata de perder a tu familia, ¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO EXPERIENCIA!- Con ese grito se lanzó contra el Kegare, tomando su espada con su único brazo útil, el Kegare intento ensartarlo con sus garras derechas, pero él las cortó limpiamente, Ryougo siguió su camino, sin esperar que un Kegare pequeño saldría abruptamente del suelo, tomando su pierna izquierda haciendo que callera al suelo -Maldición ¡Suéltame!- Con un fuerte tajo, cortó la cabeza del Kegare, consiguiendo liberarse, pero el enorme Kegare de dos cabezas creo algo parecido a una cuerda muy afilada de una de sus garras, la cual uso para atravesar su pierna izquierda y enrollarse por esta, entonces lo levantó en el aire. Ryougo intentó tomar de nuevo su espada, que se había soltado de su mano al caer, pero no lo logro -Maldición- Exclamo mirando su arma, el Kegare lo levantó sobre una de sus cabezas, él entendió que estaba por devorarlo, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya no le quedaba fuerza alguna -(Al menos, me hubiera gustado ver al verdadero Rokuro otra vez)- Pensó, cerrando sus ojos y recordando a ese alegre y decidido niño que siempre lo daba todo cuando se trataba de ser un Onmyouji.

-RYOUGOOOO- Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al oír esa voz, mirando sobre un acantilado por encima de donde él estaba, vio a Rokuro junto a Benio, el castaño no tardó nada en lanzarse y correr por el acantilado.

Quería gritar que no viniera, que se mantuviera a salvo, pero no pudo, el Kegare lo devoró antes de poder hacerlo.

Grave error

Cuando vio cómo su figura de hermano fue devorado, la ira de Rokuro estalló, saco el talismán negro de su porta-talismanes y lo activo, liberando el sello que contenía su brazo impuro y, con un grito iracundo se lanzó contra la bestia con un poderoso golpe que destruyó ambas cabezas y parte de su torso, lo suficiente como para ver a Ryougo entre el mar de carne impura, tomo su brazo y con un fuerte tirón lo arrancó de los restos del monstruo, el cual ya se estaba disolviendo en partículas de energía que fueron rápidamente absorbidas por su brazo. No pasó mucho antes de que los kegares más pequeños se lanzaran sobre él, pero aun mas rapido desaparecieron cuando una estela de energía pasará entre ellos antes de que estos fueran rebanados, junto Rokuro apareció Benio, su mascara encantada en su rostro y sus espadas activadas en sus manos.

-Rokuro... Benio-san- Dijo débilmente Ryougo, recibiendo una leve sonrisa del castaño, con su ayuda, caminaron hacia una pequeña colina, donde Rokuro lo dejo recostarse contra una gran roca.

-Adashino Benio, ¿Puedes cuidar a Ryougo un momento?-

-Me niego... tu deberías cuidarlos-

-¡Un hombre debe luchar!-

-...

-...

-...

-...Bueno, supongo que esta bien si ninguno de ellos se acerca a Ryougo-

-...Entonces... Debemos ser rápidos-

- **(Festín... Yo... Hambreeeee!)** -

-(Je, si, tendras un buen festín, así que ya no molestes)-

Ryougo se quedó en su lugar, mirando casi riendo como discutían, si no fuera consciente de la situación en la que estaban les diría que parecían una verdadera pareja casada, pero no logro decir nada antes de que ambos se lanzaran al ataque, entonces su diversión fue abrumadoramente reemplazada por su sorpresa, Benio era una luchadora veloz pero precisa, haciendo cortes mortales a gran velocidad, mientras que Rokuro era un poder que abrumaba a los Kegare de manera aplastante, acabando con más de una con cada golpe que daba, pero lo extraño era que al desaparecer, los restos de poder de encantamiento iban hacia su brazo derecho, más exactamente a la fisura que formaba la boca. No sabía de ningún encantamiento que recolectará los restos de los Kegares, pero tampoco sabía nada de ese brazo, tal vez era una nueva herramienta contra impurezas, solo sabia que tendria que preguntarle a Rokuro más adelante para saberlo.

Antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, todos los Kegare habían desaparecido y Rokuro ayudó a Ryougo a salir de la casa, donde lo esperaban unos ya recuperados Atsushi y Shinnosuke que no tardaron en ir con ellos a felicitarlos. Rokuro se disculpó con ambos pero ellos le aseguraron que no hubo problema, aunque eso le valió algunas burlas por parte de Ryougo ante por la preocupación que Rokuro demostró por él.

* * *

-Te tomaste tu tiempo -Escucho Benio al salir, alzando la vista noto a Rokuro inclinado contra la cerca de la propiedad.

-Estaba purificando la puerta a Magano, si no lo hacemos entonces los Kegare podrían salir otra vez-

-De verdad puedes hacerlo todo huh-

-¿Qué pasó con Nagitsujin-San?-

-Se adelantó junto con Atsushi y Shinnosuke, tiene que atender su pierna-

-¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?-

-Uh, bueno... como lo digo?- Dando un suspiro se inclinó frente a la peli-purpura -Muchas gracias Adashino Benio. Me alegro que tú estuvieras aquí- Exclamó, manteniendo su cabeza abajo antes de levantarse.

-... Yo no hice nada... para que me agradezcas- Refuto.

-No, pude luchar más tranquilo al saber que estabas aquí para acabar con cualquier impureza que escapara de mis golpes- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño. Benio sintió que su rostro se calentaba y se apresuró a apartarlo. Rokuro no noto esto por lo que no supo medir sus siguientes palabras -Sabes, dejando a un lado el tema del matrimonio, creo que me gustas un poco-

Benio se quedó completamente rígida y su rostro se calentó mucho más.

-Eh, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Rokuro, aun inconsciente del peso de sus palabras, se acercó a ella, inclinándose para ver su rostro, sorprendido al verla completamente roja -Ehh? ¿De verdad estás avergonzada por eso?- Pregunto antes de ser empujado por ella. -OYE ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- Pregunto molesto.

-N-N-N-NO TE EQUIVOQUES! ¡Y-Yo solo te aceptado como Onmyouji. S-Sobre el asunto de casarnos, o lo del ni... niño, no lo he ace... aceptado ¿Entendiste?- Rokuro no entendió de donde venia ese arrebato, hasta que replanteó las palabras que dijo, sonrojandose casi tanto como la propia Benio lo había hecho-

-¡TU ERES LA QUE LO A MALINTERPRETADO!-

Mientras ellos discutían, en Magano, la figura de un hombre caminaba por el que fue su campo de batalla.

-(Suspiro) Si que hicieron un desastre- Comentó desganado, cerca de él, un pequeño Kegare intentaba murmurar palabras sin sentido, acercándose, logro entender una palabra que verdaderamente le causó un leve interés. Sin duda o interés, pateó al Kegare, destruyendo por completo a ese, a sus ojos, miserable insecto -¿Sousei eh? "Sousei no Onmyouji" huh? Esos humanos no aprenden. Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces han sido hasta ahora?- Con ese mismo desinterés, siguió caminando, sin una razón para hacerlo, ni interés en el camino al que esté lo llevaría.

* * *

Hola, si, ya se que hace ya demasiado que no actualizo, pero tuve complicaciones este año, y hay que aclarar que el desgraciado aun no termina, que no me dejaron leer, escribir ni fijarme nada referido a Fanfiction, tengo como 15 historias con las que ponerme al dia y algunas creo que las tendre que leer de 0 porque no me acuerdo de nada.

Bueno, dejando las explicaciones de lado, que se que en realidad no les importan, este capitulo fue bastante parecido al anime/manga, pero queria usarlo para remarcar la personalidad de Rokuro, por un lado tiene un mayor control sobre su ira y explota tan facil como el original, aun asi mostrara ciertos arrebatos en el futuro, ademas del terror que siente ante la idea de perder a lo que le queda de familia, sin mencionar que tambien fue un intento de acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas, lo digo desde ya, el amor no es un tema que me sea facil de retratar asi que espero que no se decepcionen si no se como retratar las escenas del Anime/Manga.

Bien, espero que el capitulo les halla gustado y dejen un comentario, no me importa si me putean por la tardanza ni nada por el estilo pero, como dije, tuve mis complicaciones asi que no esperen una disculpa de mi parte, esto lo inicie como un pasatiempo y no dejare que me coma el poco tiempo libre que tengo, escribire cuando pueda e ire actualizando mis historias una tras otra como fue hasta ahora. Como siempre digo, pueden pasar a leer mis otras historias mientras tanto, me encantaria saber que mas de mis proyectos son bien recibidos.


End file.
